Safe With You
by Meredith Welling
Summary: Conflict tears Lana and Whitney apart. Is it Clark's chance to make a move? *Story Completed*
1. Chapter One

Clark walked through the halls of Smallville High. He was pleasantly surprised, when he arrived at his locker, to see Lana Lang waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Lana! What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Actually, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I know Whitney's a senior, but he's having trouble keeping up with math this year, because of the whole thing with his dad, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to come over tomorrow and study with us?"  
  
"Oh...I don't know Lana. Whitney and I aren't exactly friends."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, it's just...I didn't know who else to ask. He's embarrassed about it, but he really needs to raise his grade or he can't play through the season. Besides, I'd be there. He wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Okay Lana."  
  
"Thanks so much, Clark." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Oh, and he doesn't know I'm asking you, so don't say anything."  
  
"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, come by around 8:00. Nell's out of town for the weekend, so we'll have the house to ourselves. Oh god, I'm going to be late for Physics. Thanks again Clark! See you later!"  
  
It was Saturday evening and Clark Kent was in his loft, looking through his telescope at his beautiful neighbor, Lana Lang. It was 7:00 and he still had an hour left before he had to go over to Lana's house. He watched as Whitney pulled up in his truck. Lana got up off the porch seat and walked towards him. He surprised her with a bouquet of yellow tulips and she laughed in delight and pulled him in for a long kiss. Clark turned away. He sat there for a few moments, alone in the aptly titled Fortress Of Solitude. Then he sighed, trying to forget about her, the perfect girl who haunted his dreams, and walked back into the house.  
  
It was 7:45. Clark was trying desperately to pass the fifteen minutes until he was to meet Lana. And Whitney. It was the second part he wasn't thrilled about. He sighed inwardly and wondered why she was even with him. Whitney was a jerk. He didn't treat her as well as he should. She knew that, and yet she stayed with him. The wrong guy. When she should be with him. He could make her feel safe.  
  
He walked outside towards Lana's house. The air around her house felt empty. A strange feeling overcame Clark as he stood in her yard. Something wasn't right. Clark used his X-Ray vision to see into the house. He scanned the first floor. Empty. And then Lana's bedroom.  
  
And that's when he heard it, faintly. Screaming. It was Lana.  
  
Whitney was on top of her. He pinned her wrists to the bed. She cried out.  
  
"Whitney, stop it! Get off me! Whitney!" She was hysterical and crying. And then she started to scream.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Lana! Shut up!" Whitney placed a hand to her mouth. Her eyes were filled with terror. He tore off her clothes until she lay on the bed in her bra and underwear.  
  
Clark sped through the house and up the stairs. He tried to open the door. It was locked. He broke it down, and found himself standing in her bedroom. Whitney was on top of her, holding her down. Lana's eyes met his and pleaded with him to help her.  
  
"Get off her!"  
  
Whitney glared at him coldly.  
  
Clark grabbed Whitney and threw him off her. He found Whitney's clothes and threw them at him.  
  
"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"  
  
Whitney ran out of the room.  
  
And then it was just the two of them.  
  
TBA? 


	2. Chapter Two

He stood watching her for a few moments. She sat upright in the bed. Her eyes were blank and despondent. When he sat down next to her she didn't even look at him. He reached for her hand and held it and she seemed to wake up as if from a trance. She cringed when he squeezed her hand. He looked at her wrist, a purple bruise forming where Whitney's hand had held her down against the bed. A red welt now marred Lana's beautiful face where he had slapped her. She seemed distant and faraway, barely a presence in the room. They sat in a muted silence for a few minutes until Clark finally spoke.  
  
"Lana…come here."  
  
She rose from the bed and sat down in his lap. She was still wearing only her undergarments, but neither of them was paying attention. She rested her head on his shoulder. He held her protectively, his arms gripping her bare waist. He waited until her breathing had returned to normal before he spoke again.  
  
"What happened?" he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face and replied, "I don't know. We started out kissing. It just got sort of out of hand. He grabbed me…dragged me upstairs. He…tried to force himself on me. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He was too strong. I just…I couldn't…" Her voice trailed off. She got up off his lap and started pacing around the room.  
  
"Clark, how did you know?"  
  
"I didn't. Something just…didn't feel right."  
  
"I just…I don't understand why…maybe he got tired of waiting. Clark, if you hadn't…come over when you did, I…" She put her face in her hands. "I don't know what would have happened. Thank you." She was crying now, tears leaving black trails of mascara down her cheeks.  
  
"Lana, hey. It's going to be okay. I promise."  
  
"How? How is it going to be okay? God, that bastard! I trusted him!"  
  
"I know. Lana, I will never let him hurt you."  
  
"I want him dead," she stated simply.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Kill him for me?" she suggested.  
  
"I'd love to," he said wryly.  
  
"You'll never hurt me will you Clark?" Her voice wavered as she spoke.  
  
"No. Never."  
  
She nodded, uncertainly.  
  
He got up and leaned down to hug her. She rested her head on his chest. They stood like this until Lana looked down self-consciously and noticed she was wearing only a black bra and matching panties.  
  
"Sorry," she said quietly.  
  
He smiled and blushed.  
  
"Why don't I leave while you get changed?" he suggested.  
  
"No…stay. Just turn around."  
  
He complied and faced the wall while she changed. He could hear her fumbling around in her closet for something to wear.  
  
"Okay, I'm dressed."  
  
Clark turned around to face her.  
  
"Now what?" she asked. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Now, I guess...well, we have to go to the police Lana. You know that."  
  
Lana nodded intently.  
  
"You'll have to file a complaint," Clark continued.  
  
"Clark, I...I don't know. What if that's not a good idea?"  
  
"Lana, he took advantage of you. He tried to rape you. We have to press charges. You have to press charges."  
  
"I know. I know. It's just...what if they don't believe me?"  
  
"Lana. I was here. I saw what he was trying to do. There's no way they won't believe you. Look, what if it happens again to some other girl? What if next time there's no there to stop it? You don't want that on your conscience."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, you're right. You're right."  
  
"You'll need an adult with you if you want to press charges. It makes the claim more believable. You should call Nell."  
  
Lana stared at him, a horrified look on her face.  
  
"I can't call Nell. She's in Metropolis on business."  
  
"She needs to know Lana."  
  
"Clark, you don't understand. She loves Whitney. She'll blame it on me."  
  
"Do you honestly think Nell would do that? Or are you just afraid to tell her."  
  
"Tell her what? Oh Nell, by the way, you know Whitney, my boyfriend that you just happen to adore? Well, he tried to rape me, and I was just wondering if you could come back to Smallville and come with me so I can press charges against him. Yeah, I'm sure that would be a really fun conversation to have with her."  
  
"I can ask my parents to come with us. We can tell Nell in the morning. How does that sound?"  
  
She thought about it for a moment before replying.  
  
"Good. Better, anyway."  
  
Ten minutes later they stood outside the Kent farm. Clark instinctively grabbed Lana's hand before opening the door.  
  
"Oh hi Lana! Clark, did you guys get tired of studying and come over here for a break? ,"Asked Martha.  
  
"Not exactly," replied Lana quietly.  
  
Clark and Lana took turns relaying the whole incident. By this time Jonathon had come in from the barn and joined them.  
  
"I just can't believe Whitney would try something like that. Have you talked to the police?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
Alright well then we'll come with you."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
Two hours later Clark, his parents and Lana returned from the police station. Lana had told her side of the story and filed charges. When they left, Whitney's parents had been called and they were driving him to the station for questioning.  
  
Clark told his parents he was spending the night at Lana's. While they normally would have disapproved, they relented because under the circumstances they knew Lana would need a friend.  
  
Clark and Lana walked to her house in silence, neither one of them wanting to talk anymore. There was nothing else to say.  
  
When they got upstairs to her bedroom Lana undressed in front of him. He turned away, a gentleman as always.  
  
She turned to him, now dressed in a pair of Nick and Nora sheep pajamas. He smiled.  
  
"What? They're cute."  
  
Clark nodded. Lana laughed softly. And then her eyes caught his. She put her arm around his neck and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. At first he was shocked. He hadn't expected their first kiss to be like this. But as she relaxed and deepened the kiss he did too.  
  
Then reality hit him full force like a ton of bricks. He broke the kiss off suddenly.  
  
"Lana! What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you. I thought that was obvious. I thought you were enjoying it."  
  
"I was. But, this isn't how it's supposed to be. You're not thinking clearly. You need to get some sleep."  
  
"How do you know what I need?" Her voice had turned icy and bitter. She was hurt.  
  
"Lana, I'm not Whitney. I won't take advantage of you. Not now, not ever. You're going to sleep now."  
  
He led her to the bed. She crawled in and pulled the covers up.  
  
"Goodnight Lana."  
  
"Goodnight Clark," she mumbled before drifting off.  
  
He slept in a sleeping bag next to her bed. He felt calm and at peace. She was near him. She was safe and he was there to protect her.  
  
TBC... Nell catches Clark and Lana together, and Lana faces school with Whitney. 


	4. Chapter Four

Clark woke up to see Lana standing over him, shaking him urgently.  
  
"Clark…are you awake?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
"My aunt's home!" she said in a panicked voice.  
  
"I thought you said she was coming back tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Lana!" called Nell from downstairs. "Are you up yet?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right down." Lana scrambled around the room picking up her clothes. Clark quickly rolled up the sleeping bag.  
  
"Here honey, you left your math book on the tab-" Nell stopped and stared at the scene of disarray before her.  
  
"Lana, what's going on?" Nell was shocked by what she saw. Her niece had an armful of clothes that she was picking up off the floor, and the neighbor boy, Clark Kent, was busily trying to eradicate all evidence that he had spent the night.  
  
"Okay, don't panic. I know this looks bad." Lana dropped the clothes on the bed. "It's not what it seems."  
  
"Or maybe it's exactly what it seems," Nell said coldly. "My god Lana, what were you thinking? Clark, I think maybe you should go."  
  
"Wait! This is just a big misunderstanding," Clark protested.  
  
"You took advantage of my niece-"  
  
"That's not what happened," Lana said, interrupting her aunt.  
  
"Lana, how could you do this? You're so young. And you already have a boyfriend who adores you."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We broke up. Sort of."  
  
Nell looked puzzled and Clark and Lana relayed the whole story once again. At first Nell was hurt that she hadn't been contacted when it first happened, but Lana told her that she hadn't wanted to worry her. She explained what Clark had done and why he had stayed the night. When she was finished, Nell apologized to Clark and thanked him profusely. He took the praise with modest pride and then excused himself so Lana and Nell could talk.  
  
Back at home on the Kent farm Clark relaxed and tried not to think only of Lana. Instead he figured he could use his restlessness to finish his weekend homework. His thoughts about The Odyssey were interrupted when Lana Lang knocked gently on the kitchen door.  
  
"Hey, Lana." His response was dead silence. "Lana," he repeated. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just got off the phone will Officer McLean. His says they can't press charges. Whitney has an alibi."  
  
"What! That's not possible."  
  
"I know. He got his football cronies to vouch for him. They're saying he was partying all night with them. So that's it, I guess."  
  
"Lana, this isn't right."  
  
"Of course it isn't right! But it's what happens when you date the football star; everyone loves Whitney. It's like he can do no wrong. They have no idea."  
  
"I'm really sorry. Is there any way we can get this turned around?"  
  
"No. Besides, I'm tired of all this. Everything. My perfect, fake little life. Whitney can just go to hell for all I care. I just want to forget any of this ever happened."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Clark smiled kindly at her.  
  
"I wanted to thank you again."  
  
"Lana, it's okay."  
  
"No, I just…I wanted you to know how much it meant to me. When you stayed last night. Thank you."  
  
"Of course." Clark smiled, slightly uncomfortable by the whole situation.  
  
"So, I'll see you in school then?"  
  
"Yeah, in school."  
  
"Okay, bye Clark."  
  
And with that Lana walked out.  
  
TBC…The next day at school. Everyone knows. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Any suggestions for Chapter Six?  
  
Lana walked into school on Monday and felt everyone's eyes staring at her. Clark was at his locker trying to shove in a textbook. She came up to him quietly and shut the locker door.  
  
"Clark, what's going on? Why is everyone watching me?  
  
He looked at her, pained.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He handed her a copy of the latest edition of the school newspaper, The Smallville Torch. He watched her face as she read the front page, trying to judge her expressions. First clam, then unnerved, then angry. She handed the paper back to him.  
  
"Smallville High star QB kicked off the team after attempted rape charge.' So that's why. Everyone knows. The whole school knows. Whitney's off the team and everyone hates me. Fantastic. What a fabulous way to start the week," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana."  
  
"Yeah well…it's not your fault. I should have expected this, I guess. How did she know?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chloe. She's the one who wrote this scathing little article."  
  
"I don't know. Someone must have told her."  
  
"Well, I intend to find out who." Lana grabbed Clark's hand and led him through the hallway.  
  
People whispered her name as she walked by. She could her parts of conversations that quieted as she approached.  
  
"Lana…yeah, with Whitney…slut."  
  
"I can't believe she'd say that about him…shh, here she comes."  
  
"God…she such a whore!"  
  
"…off the team…his bitchy girlfriend…probably got pissed off when he tried to dump her…Now she's trying to blame everything on him."  
  
"The big game's on Saturday. Whitney can't play because of her."  
  
"Why won't she just admit it? I heard they slept together after homecoming."  
  
Some of them at least pretended not to be talking about her; or stared and glanced sympathetically in her direction. Others were less then indiscreet.  
  
"Hey Lana! We're going to get our asses kicked on Saturday without Whitney! Fuck you!"  
  
Lana tried desperately to ignore the stinging comments. Clark squeezed her hand supportively and she gave him a weak smile. She leaned in towards him and whispered, "Everyone thinks we slept together. Whitney and I." Clark nodded.  
  
"We didn't though. We didn't. I mean he wanted to…but I…I wasn't ready."  
  
Clark smiled down at her. "I know. It's okay." She laughed. "It's not okay. It's not okay at all." "It will be." She nodded. And then they approached The Torch office. Lana took a deep breath, released Clark's hand, and walked in.  
  
TBC…Clark, Lana, and Chloe fight. 


	6. Chapter Six

Lana stormed into the room. "Chloe!" she snapped. The blonde's head flew up.  
  
"Lana. I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yes, I'll bet you didn't," Lana said coldly. She threw the newspaper down on the desk where Chloe was working. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"An editorial for the paper, what does it look like?" Lana glared at her icily. "What, you didn't think I'd just ignore my journalistic integrity, did you?  
  
"Yeah, Chloe, that's exactly what I hoped you would do."  
  
Chloe shrugged, but looked slightly amused. She liked watching "Little Miss Perfect, Lana Lang" squirm. "I'm sorry," she said in a sickeningly fake voice. "As a reporter, my job is to report what goes on at this school. Whitney just got kicked off the team because of you. I couldn't just ignore it, it's news."  
  
"No Chloe. It's not news. It's my life. My private life, and none of your business. Which brings me to my next question. Who informed you about all this?"  
  
"I keep my sources private Lana."  
  
Chloe smirked. "Pete told me," she said simply.  
  
"What? How did he find out? Who told …" her voice trailed off. She turned around and faced Clark. She looked at him incredulously. "You did," she whispered.  
  
As she stared at him, betrayal evident in her eyes, he began to feel sick. And this time, he knew it wasn't because of her necklace. "Yeah, I told him." That was all Clark could think of to say to her. He'd promised that he would never hurt her, but he had.  
  
"Right," she said. She looked at Chloe. "Anyway, for the record, we're not "friends" anymore. Who knows, maybe we never were." She spoke softly, her words sounded slurred. She turned towards Clark. Lana stared passed him and walked out of the room without even looking at him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Clark spent most of World History class watching her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence, but she never did. When she arrived in class that day, the other students observed an awkward silence as she sat down. She was seated next to Whitney, who was retaking the semester, which he had failed three years earlier when he was a freshman. They had picked seats together at the beginning of the year, when they were still dating. Now she sat stiffly next to him, not uttering a single word to him the entire period.  
  
Clark grabbed her arm as she exited class and tried to talk to her, but she refused. She ignored him the rest of the day.  
  
That night Clark watched Lana through his telescope. When she stepped outside onto the porch Clark grabbed his jacket and walked over. He walked up the steps and sat down next to her.  
  
"I was hoping you'd come by."  
  
"You were?" She nodded and smiled. "I guess I'm still upset that you told Pete, but admittedly maybe I overreacted a little."  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry. I should have never said anything to him. But I swear, I never thought he would tell Chloe. And I certainly didn't think she would print a story about you on the front page of "The Torch." I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know Clark. It's okay."  
  
"So, I'm forgiven?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Absolutely." Clark grinned. "So," Lana asked, "have you talked to Chloe yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"I don't want you to feel like you have to choose sides Clark. Really, I would hate that. You've been friends forever and even though I feel like hitting her right now…I just don't want to come between your friendship."  
  
"Well, I appreciate that Lana. But the truth is, I don't really think of her the same way as I did yesterday. Suddenly she doesn't seem as funny as before. Just annoying."  
  
Lana nodded. "I know. Chloe used to be nice, if a little cocky. But now she seems bitter. Or jealous."  
  
"Maybe both."  
  
"Maybe," Clark agreed.  
  
Lana got up and stretched. "I should really go in now. Nell's probably starting to think you kidnapped me or something." She laughed but seemed a little distant at the thought. "She's been really overprotective since the whole Whitney incident. I think she got freaked out. She liked Whitney. A lot. And now you, coming over so often, so soon since we broke up…I guess she just doesn't want to see me get hurt again."  
  
"I'll never hurt you Lana."  
  
"I know that Clark."  
  
"You should tell her that."  
  
"I have. She likes you Clark, I think. She just needs to get to know you like I know you. Well, maybe not that closely." She paused, considering her words. "I talked to my parents today."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. I told them about our fight."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"That I should forgive you. Because we're friends, and that's what friends do. So I took their advice."  
  
Clark smiled. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life avoiding you."  
  
Lana nodded in agreement. "Clark…we are friends…right?"  
  
A look of sadness flickered across his face. "Yeah, Lana. We're definitely friends."  
  
"Good. Well, goodnight Clark." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled again and got up to leave.  
  
He was walking away from her and all she wanted was to feel close to him again. He was halfway across her lawn when she said, "Clark…wait!"  
  
He turned around and Lana was running towards him. She stopped a foot from him and put her arms around his neck, closing the gap of space between them. And then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, then harder. She was holding him tightly, she didn't want him to leave again, but he wasn't going anywhere. When she broke off the kiss Clark looked at her, shocked and obviously surprised, but pleasantly so.  
  
"Not expecting it, were you."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But that's a good thing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because I considered it greatly in about three seconds and then I just figured, you know…go for it."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
She nodded. "Was that more "right"…then the first time?"  
  
"Well, the first time, you were a wreck, so I'd say it didn't count."  
  
"But this time counted, right?"  
  
"Yes. This time counted. I can't believe it though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kissed you. I kissed Lana Lang."  
  
Lana nodded and laughed. "Yes, you did."  
  
"So…"  
  
"So…I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her gently on the cheek and walked away.  
  
"Clark!" she called.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"I know you spy on me from your loft. That's why I went out to the porch. I wanted to see if you were watching."  
  
"It didn't creep you out? It's kind of "Silence of the Lambs," you know?"  
  
"No," she replied giggling. "I think it's…sweet. It makes me feel safe, like someone's watching over me."  
  
"I'll stop if you want."  
  
"No…I'll just pretend I don't notice." She smiled and walked back inside.  
  
TBC…Chloe and Lana talk. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"Lana! Lana, wait!" Chloe called her name in the hallway during the lunch period. Lana stopped abruptly and waited for her to catch up.  
  
"What do you want Chloe?"  
  
"We need to talk Lana."  
  
"Okay, fine. Talk."  
  
"Not here. Let's go into my office."  
  
In The Torch Chloe sat Lana down. "Look Lana, I wanted to apologize. And try to explain what happened. See, the thing is…Clark is my best friend. And I'm sure you've already noticed that he has a huge crush on you." Lana nodded and smiled.  
  
"Chloe…you and Clark are best friends. So you felt threatened when we started spending so much time together. I understand, you thought I was trying to steal Clark away from you." Lana took one look at Chloe's face and knew it wasn't that simple. "Chloe…do you like Clark? I mean, really like him?"  
  
Chloe nodded slowly. "God, Lana, I'm jealous! And I'm sorry! It's just when you two are together, it just kills me. And I know I should never have written that article about you. What happened with you and Whitney was none of my business, and I should've stayed out of it. It's just…hard for me, I guess. To see you guys together. And you…I mean you're finally figuring it all out. After all this time, Clark just adores you; he'd do anything for you. And you didn't see it for so long."  
  
"I do now," Lana stated.  
  
"I've noticed. So anyway, it's not an excuse, but I thought I owed you an explanation.  
  
Lana managed a small smile. Thanks Chloe, I appreciate that. And I am sorry, about everything. I never meant to hurt you, and I know Clark never did either. He doesn't know, does he? That you have feelings for him?"  
  
Chloe sighed. "No, of course he doesn't. He's my best friend, I could never tell him. Besides, he only has eyes for you," she said sarcastically.  
  
Lana looked away, uncomfortable. "Look Chloe, I'm working on getting over all this. But I need time, you know? I will get over it though, eventually. And who knows? Maybe, we could go back to being "almost friends" again."  
  
Chloe smiled. "That's good enough for me."  
  
Lana checked the clock hanging on the wall. "I should go…I'm meeting Clark. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Uh, no. That's okay. I've got some work here to finish up here."  
  
Lana smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Lana…he's crazy about you. Don't screw this up. I think…I think he loves you," she said obviously pained. "If you break his heart Lana," she paused for effect," I swear to god, I'll kill you."  
  
"I won't," Lana said simply. And then she left. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Lana stepped into The Fortress of Solitude. She walked over to his telescope and looked through it. It was pointed at her house.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She jumped up, startled, and turned around quickly.  
  
"God, Clark! You scared me!"  
  
"I'm not the one sneaking around in your loft," he said grinning.  
  
"Good point." She turned her gaze to the telescope. "Nice view?"  
  
He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"I'm going to have to remember to close my curtains."  
  
Clark blushed. "Oh, I wouldn't…you know, if you were—."  
  
"I know Clark, it's okay." She was smiling, so he knew she wasn't mad at him.  
  
His expression turned serious and he motioned for her to sit down on the couch.  
  
"So, Chloe said you guys talked. She was kind of cryptic about it. How did it go?"  
  
Lana thought back to her earlier conversation with Chloe. "It went fine. We're "almost friends" again."  
  
Clark nodded. "Good, I'm glad." He thought carefully of how to pose his next question. "Lana," he said tentatively, "Do you and Chloe ever talk about me?"  
  
"No," Lana said too quickly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lana looked at him and relented. "Actually…it's pretty much the only thing we talk about together. Why?"  
  
"Chloe has a crush on me doesn't she?"  
  
Lana felt slightly panicky. An awkward moment passed as she tried to figure out what to say. She didn't want to betray Chloe's confidence, but she also didn't want to have to lie to Clark. "Yes," she finally admitted.  
  
"I thought so. I mean, we always flirted, you know, as friends. I guess I just always assumed it was innocent."  
  
"Oh, Clark. It is innocent. Chloe doesn't have any misconceptions about her relationship with you. She knows…that it isn't going to happen between the two of you."  
  
Lana paused and glanced at Clark, then turned her attention to her shoes, before speaking. "It isn't going to happen, right? You don't like Chloe, do you?"  
  
"No! Of course, I like her," he said embarrassed, "but only as a friend."  
  
Lana looked relieved.  
  
"Do you think I should talk to her about it?"  
  
"No!" Lana said quickly. "She doesn't know that you know, and she'd probably kill me for telling you. Besides I think she'd rather admire you from afar then do anything that would jeopardize your friendship." Clark nodded.  
  
"Chloe's in love with you Clark." The words came out too fast. Lana was surprised that she had even said them. She felt horrible, telling Clark Chloe's secret. But Lana wanted him to know, so he could make an informed decision. She needed to know that he didn't love Chloe. She saw the shocked look on his face, knew that he didn't, and immediately regretted saying it.  
  
The words hung thick in the air. "What?" Clark finally stammered. Lana nodded. "She loves you."  
  
"How do you know? Did she say anything?"  
  
Lana was taken aback by his questions. She hadn't expected them. "No, she didn't exactly say it. But I can tell. Woman's intuition?" she suggested.  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure Lana?"  
  
Lana swallowed hard, choking on her words. "Yes, I'm positive. The way she looks at you Clark—." She looked away, guiltily. "I should have never have told you."  
  
"Lana--."  
  
"No, it wasn't my decision. It was Chloe's. For whenever she was ready."  
  
"I'm glad you told me. You're a good friend."  
  
Lana cringed at the word "friend." She unhappily faked a smile. He saw right through it, and his look immediately changed to one of concern.  
  
"Lana, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah right. I know you better then that. What is it?" He stared at her quizzically, and then looked down at the ground.  
  
"It's Chloe, isn't it?"  
  
She looked up. "Bingo," Clark thought. He took her small hands in his. "Lana," he started. "Look, I do love Chloe."  
  
Lana paled and her pulse quickened. She felt sick, as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. Clark took one look at her and felt awful.  
  
"No Lana, you don't understand. I do love Chloe, but only as a friend."  
  
"Right," she whispered, as she got up to leave. He grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"No," she said struggling to get away from him. "Clark, let go of me."  
  
He did, but followed her down the loft steps. "Lana wait! Look, I don't love Chloe. I do, but-we're only friends. And if that's what you're worried about, I promise, you don't have to be." She stopped at the door, listening to what he was saying.  
  
"Nothing will ever happen between Chloe and I. Ever."  
  
She turned around to face him. She was about to cry. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks. He walked down the steps and met her at the door.  
  
"Lana," he said desperately, trying to get through to her, "I'm sorry. Really, I am."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"God Clark, I know. It's not your fault. It's not."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he said, upset that he couldn't help her. He felt helpless.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. It's just…everything is happening so fast, you know? And this whole Chloe's in love with you thing, and then there's Whitney, and, and the article, and I don't know I just-I can't. I just can't. Deal with it all." Her voice was breathless and panicky; she was on the verge of hysterics.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her close, so that she could feel his heart beating. He held her so tightly, that she felt like she was suffocating, but in a good way, because it felt right. It felt safe and warm and just, right. He kept whispering "shhh" into her ear, and she felt slightly calmer.  
  
Clark held her protectively until she moved away, putting distance between them.  
  
"I'm sorry…for freaking out like that."  
  
He shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. Let's just talk about all of this."  
  
She nodded. Lana stood two feet away from him. She wanted to just reach out and touch him. To feel close to him again.  
  
"Okay, Whitney's a moron, and you shouldn't ever have to think about him again. But seeing as how the last time you two spoke, I was throwing him out of your bedroom, I can see how getting over this might be an issue for you. But you have to just try and forget about him, because if you don't, then it will drive you crazy. And believe me, I know you're stressed about it. I don't even know what happened with Whitney that day, but you can't spend you're whole life thinking about it. And if you ever find yourself thinking about it, just come over here. I can help."  
  
"We could go to the field and scream again," she suggested.  
  
"Yeah. We could do that," he said smiling. "And the article, well…people will get over it Lana. They will, eventually. And until then, just lie low. Relax. You have to stop caring what the people at school say about you. It's uncomfortable, but…I don't think there's any other way."  
  
She nodded again, trying to absorb it all.  
  
"Lana, about Chloe, maybe you're…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Jealous?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's the worst thing of all Clark. Us. I have no idea what's going on between us. We've never even talked about it. Where is this going? What are we doing?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know Lana. But I do know that whatever it is, I'm enjoying it."  
  
She smiled. "Me too. And about Chloe? You're right. I am jealous of her. And Chloe's jealous of me."  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I have two great girls fighting over me."  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes. "So, which one are you going to choose?"  
  
Clark leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"You," he whispered softly. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Lana joined Clark and Pete in the hallway on the way to Gym class. "Hey Lana, I've been looking for you. Pete, I'll catch up with you in a minute, okay?"  
  
Pete nodded and smiled. He knew what Clark wanted to talk to Lana about and was happy to excuse himself so that they could be alone.  
  
"So," Clark said, "I was wondering if you'd like to meet me tonight…at Highland Point. You know, the big hill, near the cemetery. I kind of have a surprise for you."  
  
Lana looked at him inquisitively. "A surprise, huh? Okay, I'll ask Nell. What time should I meet you there?"  
  
"How about 9:00?"  
  
"That's a little late. Nell might want to know exactly what we'll be doing."  
  
"I'll call her and take care of it." Lana looked at him strangely. "Okay, I'll see you then," she said laughing. She turned to walk away.  
  
"Uh, Lana?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We both have gym next."  
  
"Oh, right." She nodded. "Right."  
  
That night Lana, with reluctant permission from her aunt, walked past the cemetery, to meet Clark at Highland Point. He was standing at the top of the hill waiting for her and staring up at the sky. When she reached him she saw that he had set up his telescope next to a blanket.  
  
Clark handed her a thermos. "Hot chocolate?"  
  
"Wow, you've thought of everything. Clark, this is great."  
  
"It's going to get better. There's a meteor shower scheduled for tonight. It should start any minute now."  
  
Lana swallowed hard, her face turning pallid. She looked down at her hands and didn't say anything.  
  
"Lana, I know this may seem like a weird thing for us to be doing together. But so much has happened to you as a result of the meteors, and I just thought you might like to see them once, without having to think about what happened. It really is beautiful Lana."  
  
"Yeah well, your parents weren't killed by one."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said guiltily.  
  
"Don't be, I don't want your pity," she responded coldly.  
  
They were silent for a moment. "I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I just figured that maybe you'd like to make some new memories of the meteors. Good memories…with me."  
  
Lana's heart melted. "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She smiled.  
  
Clark's cheeks flushed. "So, you'll stay then."  
  
"Yes," she said tentatively. "I'll stay."  
  
He motioned for her to sit down on the blanket.  
  
"Thanks for talking to Nell."  
  
"Yeah. She gave me the third degree. You'd think I was asking to take you away for a weekend in Aspen."  
  
"That's Nell. She's really protective of me. Especially since, well you know."  
  
Clark nodded. "So…are you going to Winter Formal?"  
  
Lana took a deep breath. "Uh, no. I wasn't planning on it."  
  
His face fell.  
  
"It's just that…I'm nominated for queen. And Whitney's nominated for king. The ballots went out two months ago when we were still dating and well…what if I won?"  
  
"Then you'd go up onstage and accept."  
  
"Yeah…but what if Whitney and I won?"  
  
Clark nodded. "You probably did. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't go."  
  
She cocked her head. "Are you asking me?"  
  
"I was getting to that. So, Lana…will you go to Winter Formal with me?"  
  
"Yes." She grinned. "I was actually hoping you'd ask."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say yes." She laughed.  
  
"So…how long have you had a crush on me Clark Kent?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised. "You knew about that? I guess I was pretty obvious."  
  
"No, actually it was your friends. They kept giving me all these little hints. And then there's Lex, and well you know Lex. He was less than subtle. Besides, I always sort of suspected you had a thing for me. You were always really sweet about it though. You never tried to ask me out when I was with Whitney."  
  
"It wouldn't have been right. That and…I didn't know what you'd say. I didn't want you to say no."  
  
"I probably would have, too. That was before I knew how great you were, though. So, how long?"  
  
"I don't know. A while."  
  
"Clark…"  
  
"A long time. Like, years."  
  
"Really? Years?"  
  
"Yes, years."  
  
"Well, I wasn't dating Whitney that whole time. Why didn't you ask me then?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. It just didn't seem like the right time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about now? Is now the right time?"  
  
"Yes," she said certainly, nodding her head.  
  
"Okay. Lana, will you go out with me."  
  
"Absolutely." And then it was quiet. "Lana…we're dating."  
  
"Yeah," she said, reaching for his hand.  
  
Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly the first of the meteors lit up the sky like fireworks. They both leapt up to get a better view. Clark instructed her on how to get the best results from the telescope. She stared at the bright balls of light against the black sky. She realized that she didn't feel afraid, or even sad anymore. And then she looked over at Clark, and realized that he was the reason why.  
  
"You were right Clark," she sighed. "They really are beautiful."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here."  
  
"Of course."  
  
After a while they sat back down on the blanket and watched as the meteor shower slowed. Clark stayed fixated on the burning rocks until they died down. When he looked back over at Lana he saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled as he gathered up the telescope and the now empty thermoses and put them in a bag, which he slung over his shoulder. Then he gently picked Lana up, still wrapped in the blanket and carried her down the hill. She mumbled in her sleep something that sounded like his name, but he couldn't tell for sure. When they reached her house Clark used his only free finger to ring the doorbell. It was late, but the lights were on in the living room. Clark figured Nell was still up worrying about her niece. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Clark standing there carrying Lana. Nell opened the door for him and led him to the couch where he set her down softly. She clung to his neck. Smiling, he unwrapped her arms and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Lana."  
  
  
  
TBC…Next up: Winter Formal, and Lana gets herself in a whole lot of trouble with Clark. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lana joined Clark on the bus where he'd saved a seat for her.  
  
"I almost didn't make it. I forgot to set my alarm, I guess I'm still used to Whitney picking me up."  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow."  
  
"Are you even old enough to drive?"  
  
"As long as I'm going to school or on official farm business, then it's allowed. The rest of the time, I walk."  
  
Lana laughed. Then her voice became hushed. "So, do they know?" she asked, motioning to Chloe and Pete sitting a few rows behind them.  
  
"No, but I think they got sort of suspicious when I told them I was saving a seat for you. You don't usually ride the bus. I told my parents about us though," he said quietly, so his friends couldn't overhear.  
  
"And…"  
  
"Oh come on Lana, they love you. They were thrilled. My mom practically started planning the wedding," he said sarcastically.  
  
Lana blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
"They also told me to be careful. They think this is some sort of rebound relationship—."  
  
"It's not," she responded quickly, cutting him off.  
  
"I know that. They just want me to be careful."  
  
"I just wish everyone would stop treating me as if I was this fragile, delicate thing. It's like I'm made out of glass or something. And everyone has to walk around on eggshells. Am I wearing a sign that says, "Careful, I'm breakable on it?"  
  
"Of course not. Lana, no one thinks about you that way."  
  
"Nell does."  
  
He squeezed her hand. She smiled momentarily before her face fell.  
  
"I talked with Nell," she explained. "She was completely unsupportive. She says that this is high school and that I'll have plenty of time for boyfriends later. She doesn't want me to rush into anything because Whitney and I have only been broken up for a few weeks. See the thing is, when we were together Nell thought everything about Whitney was perfect. Handsome, star of the football team, good grades, bright future, all around nice guy. Only he wasn't, really. I didn't love him. Sometimes, I didn't even like him. It's just that everything was okay, so we stayed together. And now, with you everything's great, and she doesn't even understand that I could possibly be happy. Sufficed to say, she was less then enthused about the whole thing. Maybe it's because she doesn't know you very well. You could come over for dinner tomorrow night. I could ask," she suggested.  
  
Clark nodded. "Sure, that sounds great. Maybe she'll warm up to me."  
  
"Of course she will. Nell always did have a thing for the famous Kent charm," Lana said smirking.  
  
"Ahh, good point."  
  
"I wonder what happened between your dad and Nell."  
  
"I don't know. He's never mentioned it. Maybe she'll tell us at dinner."  
  
"Oh, I doubt it."  
  
The bus lurched forward and came to a stop in front of Smallville High. Clark joined his friends outside and gave Lana a parting look.  
  
"Meet me at lunch. I'm going to tell them now," he said secretively.  
  
She nodded and walked off, leaving Clark standing with Pete and Chloe.  
  
"So, what was that little display on the bus all about?" Pete questioned.  
  
"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you guys about that."  
  
"Oh hey," Chloe chimed in. "Guess who has a date for Winter Formal."  
  
"You?" Pete asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "Joel Westcott, star of the track team."  
  
"You're dating a jock?" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"Well, no not exactly. We're in English together. He's cute and nice, but sort of shy. Anyway, we started talking yesterday, during our Macbeth project, and he asked me. And I said yes."  
  
"That's great Chloe!" said Clark.  
  
"Yeah," Pete agreed. "I've got a date too, actually. Lillian Moy. Asked her yesterday and she said yes. What about you Clark?"  
  
"That's kind of what I was trying to tell you. I'm going with Lana."  
  
They both looked slightly dazed.  
  
Wow," Pete said. "So, she said yes?"  
  
Clark nodded.  
  
"Wow," Chloe repeated.  
  
"And not just to the dance. We're dating."  
  
"Whoa, isn't this kind of sudden?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?"  
  
"It's just that, she just broke up with Whitney. And now suddenly, you two are going out?"  
  
"I thought you guys would be happy for me."  
  
"We are happy for you Clark. You've been pining over Lana for years. I guess we just can't believe this is happening," Chloe said agreeably.  
  
Clark nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's still kind of hard for me to believe too." The bell rang, and people around them scattered.  
  
"Got to go, I'm going to be late," Pete said. Chloe nodded and followed him, leaving Clark standing alone, thinking.  
  
At lunch Lana met up with Clark who was sitting talking to Chloe and Pete.  
  
"Hi guys," she said sweetly.  
  
"I told them Lana."  
  
"Oh, great," Lana breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over at Chloe who seemed slightly upset, but certainly not devastated, by the news. "She probably wasn't even surprised," Lana thought.  
  
"Congratulations you guys," Pete said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Lana grinned. "Yeah, thanks. Oh Chloe, guess who was talking about you in World History this morning?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joel Westcott, who was gushing about a certain beautiful reporter he gets to take to Winter Formal."  
  
Chloe blushed and smiled. "Really, he said that?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems very excited about it. What are you going to wear?"  
  
As Chloe and Lana began a seemingly long conversation about dresses, stockings, and mascara Pete rolled his eyes. Clark nodded in agreement.  
  
Lana stopped the conversation abruptly. "Hold on a sec Chloe, I have to go buy a –."  
  
"Diet Pepsi?" Clark asked and handed her one.  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
"Yeah, right," Chloe said laughing. The highlight of Clark's day used to be watching you get up from your table and walk over to the soda machines. He probably knows more about you than you do."  
  
"Probably," Lana said softly. Clark was smiling, embarrassedly, and staring at the floor.  
  
Later on that day Clark and Lana sat on her porch and talked.  
  
"Chloe kept staring at me strangely all through lunch," Lana stated uncomfortably.  
  
"They aren't used to this. Give them time. I think they feel like someone's infiltrated their inner circle. You used to eat with Whitney, but now you eat with us. Maybe they're just having boundary issues or something."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
He shook his head. "Lana, stop worrying. They'll be fine." He looked down at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I'm going to go negotiate with Lex to let us borrow a limo for next Saturday night."  
  
"Wow," she said, obviously impressed. He stood up and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later then."  
  
Clark nodded in agreement and headed to Lex's mansion.  
  
"Hey Lex."  
  
"Clark! I wasn't expecting you today," he said, sounding surprised.  
  
"Actually, I'm here because I have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if I could borrow a limo for next Saturday."  
  
"What's next Saturday?"  
  
"Winter Formal."  
  
"You're going with Lana, I hope."  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
"Well this is a surprise. Congratulations Clark, when did this happen?"  
  
I don't know exactly. It just sort of happened, you know? One minute I was rescuing her from her asshole boyfriend, and the next minute I WAS her boyfriend.  
  
"Ahh, Whitney. Yes, I heard about that. How is Lana?"  
  
"She's fine. She's great."  
  
"Perfect?" Lex mused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Getting over the quarterback, I assume."  
  
"Already very much over him."  
  
"I'll bet. So," Lex paused, "What color do you want?"  
  
"What color what?"  
  
"Limousine," he said plainly.  
  
"There are different colors to choose from?"  
  
"Of course Clark. There are perks to having my father's money. I have limos in black, white, and even one in cerulean blue. Don't ask. There are also different kinds…" his voice trailed off.  
  
Clark looked a bit bewildered.  
  
Lex sighed. "What color is your tux?"  
  
"Um…"  
  
Okay Clark, what color is Lana's dress?"  
  
"I don't know. Is that really important?"  
  
"Very. You need to know what color the dress is so you can buy her the right color corsage."  
  
"Oh god, this is getting complicated. I don't think Lana wants a corsage."  
  
"Besides, your tux has to match the dress Clark. Everyone knows that," he said pretentiously. "You do have a tux right?"  
  
"Actually…"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've got hundreds. I'll lend you one." Lex reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a cell phone, and threw it to Clark. "Here, call Lana and ask her what color her dress is."  
  
Clark dialed Lana's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey…it's me."  
  
"Hi," she said brightly. "I thought you were over at Lexs'."  
  
"I am. He says I need to know the color of your dress. Something about it matching the tux and the limo…"  
  
Lana laughed. "It's black."  
  
"Black?" Clark repeated dubiously.  
  
"Yes, black."  
  
"That doesn't seem like you Lana," he said, sounding slightly puzzled.  
  
"Everybody has a dark side Clark. Even me. Oh, and no corsage please," she added, careful to avoid hurting his feelings. "Whitney used to buy me one, and I hated them. Anyway, what flower matches with black?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Clark ended the conversation and went upstairs to look for a tuxedo. Lex led him into a huge open room, a giant closet, filled with expensive suits.  
  
"This closet is five times bigger than my room!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I have a lot of suits. Designers send them to me every season. I guess they always hope I'll wear them at gala balls and museum openings, but the truth is, most of them with just lie around in this "closet" until I decide to donate them to charity. I barely even go to Metropolis anymore. I'll probably never even look at half of these suits. Pick out whatever you like."  
  
"Aren't they kind of expensive?"  
  
"Very. Hugo Boss is nice, and my last girlfriend had an obsession with the dark gray Ralph Lauren ones over there," he commented.  
  
"What if I spill something on it?"  
  
"Then I'll have it sent out to be dry-cleaned. It's not a big deal Clark. It's just a tux."  
  
Clark nodded, still unconvinced. He smiled. "Thanks Lex."  
  
"Not a problem. Your size is probably on that side," Lex said motioning to the far wall. Clark's eyes widened. There were about fifty different suits to choose from. He sighed and got to work. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next week went by in a blur for Clark and Lana. The whole news was a buzz with the news that they were dating. The ex-cheerleader, and her rebound fling. Clark and Lana tried their best to ignore the comments; most of them from Whitney's friends. Whitney himself had said nothing to either of them. However, his new girlfriend Megan had actually told Lana that she and Clark made a cute couple. A bewildered Lana just nodded her head in thanks, smiled shyly, and walked away.  
  
Soon it was Saturday and the Winter Formal dance was only a few hours away. Lana was incredibly excited, and even Nell had to notice how much happier her niece was with Clark than with Whitney. After they'd all had dinner together Nell has realized how much she really liked Clark. He was kind and respectful and she was glad for that.  
  
At dinner, Clark had at first seemed slightly uncomfortable, but relaxed considerably when, during a particularly awkward moment, Lana reached under the table and grabbed his hand. He glanced at Lana gratefully. Nell noticed and was amused, but chose not to say anything. She wanted to trust Lana's judgment, but considering her last choice for a boyfriend, she wanted to make sure that Clark was good enough for her niece. Nell concluded that although she still felt it was too soon for Lana to be dating she had to make her own decisions. Besides, Nell trusted Clark, and Lana liked him, and that's what was important.  
  
The night had ended with the couple sitting outside on the porch swing talking and laughing. Clark had gotten up to leave and kissed Lana gently on the lips. She looked up at him in adoration. When she came inside to find Nell standing suspiciously close to the window looking slightly guilty, she wasn't the least bit angry. Lana just laughed and headed upstairs to her room.  
  
The day of the dance Lana slept in late, went riding in the morning, and spent the rest of the day getting ready. Clark did his chores, hung out with Pete and Chloe and called Lex, who had the suit sent over to his house. At 6:45 Clark nervously got into the limo, which drove promptly to Lana's house. Clark wrung his hands. 'Why am I so edgy?' he thought. When the limousine pulled up to her house and Clark stepped out, he realized why. 'It's official. Lana and I are a couple. For the first time, everyone will see us together.' He wondered how Chloe was going to react, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and rang the doorbell. Nell answered expectedly.  
  
"Come in Clark." She ushered him inside. "My, don't you look handsome."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Lana's upstairs, still getting ready. Here, why don't we sit down and chat for a while."  
  
"Alright," said Clark, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"First of all, curfew is twelve. And I assume I don't need to tell you that drinking, smoking, drugs, are off limits for both of you."  
  
"Nell, where would we get that stuff here in Smallville?" Lana called from the top of the stairs.  
  
Clark stood up quickly and watched Lana descend the staircase. She was a perfect image of beauty. Lana wore a flowing black, chiffon dress that reached the top of her knees and matching, elegant stiletto heels. Her hair was long and loose across her shoulders. Her eyes were a smoky charcoal, her cheeks flushed, with lips pale. His mouth hung open.  
  
"Wow! You look beautiful Lana," he finally stammered.  
  
"Thank you," she replied, laughing. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said, and took his arm. "Don't worry Nell, we'll be careful."  
  
Nell nodded and smiled. "Have fun you two!" she called after them.  
  
They were already gone. Nell shook her head, and shut the door. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Clark and Lana entered the school gymnasium, where the dance was being held. The room was decorated from top to bottom in silver, giving the illusion of a white winter. Clark spotted Chloe and her date standing near the refreshment table. He guided Lana over to them.  
  
"Hi guys. Having fun?" he asked.  
  
Joel smiled shyly at Chloe and nodded. "Definitely." Chloe was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well, she seems to have gotten over you fast enough," Lana whispered in Clark's ear as they walked away.  
  
"I'm glad. And I'm happy for her. Joel seems like a nice guy."  
  
"He is," Lana commented. "We're in the same physics class."  
  
"I don't think Pete's here yet." Clark said, scanning the room. Then he looked intently at Lana. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, leading him to the dance floor.  
  
The first dance was slow and romantic. Clark put his arms around her waist and pulled Lana closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and could feel his heart beating. Lana felt completely at peace. The entire room disappeared, and it was just the two of them. All she could think about was how she never wanted this moment to end. She wanted to stay like this, with him, forever. It was simple and effortless and pure. 'Nothing else matters,' she thought.  
  
All of Clark's senses seemed to be heightened. He could no longer hear the music. It had faded out the second he had her in his arms. He could smell faintly her shampoo, light and flowery. Her bare arms hung loosely around his neck. She seemed calm and relaxed. Lana was sheer perfection. And she was his. In his arms, swaying to the music. It felt like a dream. He reached out and touched her cheek, as if trying to assure himself that she was tangible, that the moment was real.  
  
Lana felt Clark's fingers brush up against her face. His hand was warm and soothing. She sighed blissfully. The music stopped and the live band announced they were taking a break. Clark and Lana reluctantly pulled apart. The couple then joined Pete and his date Lillian. Clark poured Lana a Diet Pepsi and handed the cup to her. She sipped it slowly and set it back down.  
  
After twenty minutes the band started playing again and Clark and Lana returned to the dance floor. After an hour, the two were thoroughly exhausted. Lana pushed through a group of jocks standing around snacking and avoiding their dates. She retrieved her drink from where she'd left it earlier, on the table. She gulped it down thirstily, and returned to Clark who was chatting with Chloe and Pete and their respective dates.  
  
Lana spotted Whiney out of the corner of her eye. His tall, lanky girlfriend Megan was hanging all over him. 'Better her than me,' she thought. His gaze followed Lana across the room. He was staring at her strangely. Lana felt unnerved, but ignored it and turned her attention back to her friends.  
  
Ten minutes later Clark sensed something was wrong. Lana had inexplicably started acting…silly. She was practically giddy. 'What's wrong with her?' Clark thought, as Lana laughed hysterically at one of Pete's only mildly amusing jokes. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Clark. He shrugged.  
  
"Excuse us," he said mildly. Clark took Lana by the arm and pulled her aside.  
  
"Lana, are you okay?" he questioned. "You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," she replied, still giggling. "God Clark, don't be such a bore. You really need to loosen up," she said, playing with his tie suggestively.  
  
"Actually Lana, I think you're loose enough for the both of us." He grabbed her roaming hands and placed them firmly by her sides. She rolled her eyes and stumbled back to the dance floor. Clark followed her.  
  
"Lana, what the hell is going on?" he said quietly. He looked at her worriedly. "Look, if I didn't know you better, I would think you were drunk."  
  
A voice came over the microphone onstage, where the band had stopped playing.  
  
"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. As ASB President, it's my duty to announce this year's Winter Formal king and queen! I'm sure this won't come as a big surprise to anyone. Congratulations: Whitney Fordman and Lana Lang!"  
  
Lana looked momentarily confused, but regained her composure and made her way to the stage, where Whitney was standing accepting his crown. Someone placed a tiara on Lana's head and handed her a microphone.  
  
"Oh my God!" she said flightily. "Thanks so much, I totally appreciate this." Her voice sounded heavy and slurred. "This means a lot to me. It's probably the last one of these I'll get. Everybody knows Whitney and I broke up last month. We were an awesome couple. I think this proves it though." She stopped her speech suddenly, as if she lost her train of thought. "Oh what the hell! For old times sake." She grabbed a startled Whitney by the shirt collar and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Clark couldn't do anything except stare. He felt as if he was watching a car crash in slow motion and he couldn't take his eyes off it. He could feel his chest tighten as he watched them.  
  
The gymnasium was filled with an awkward silence. All eyes were on Lana and Whitney. When reality sunk in and everyone realized what was happening, they turned to stare at Clark, waiting for a reaction.  
  
Megan was screaming at Whitney, who eventually got his wits about him and shoved Lana away. But the damage had already been done. She walked slowly offstage leaving Whitney standing there, trying to explain what had just happened to his infuriated girlfriend. Lana left the gymnasium and headed towards the restrooms. Chloe ran after her.  
  
"Lana!" she called, catching up to her.  
  
Meanwhile, the band had started playing, and people were back to enjoying the dance. Pete didn't know what to say. His best friend's girlfriend had just been seen making out with her ex in front of the whole school. Pete looked over at his visibly shocked friend. Clark looked devastated.  
  
"Clark…look, I'm sorry man."  
  
"Forget it. I think I'm just going to leave now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Clark…wait!"  
  
"It's okay Pete. Enjoy the rest of the dance." And with that, he left.  
  
TBC…You'll see. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The limo wouldn't arrive for two more hours. Clark was planning on using his super speed to get home. After all, it was dark and there was less of a chance that anyone would see him. All he knew was that he had to get out of this place, fast. He was almost to the main exit of the school when he heard a voice screaming his name.  
  
"Clark! Clark!" Chloe was running towards him, sobbing.  
  
"Oh my god Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked, alarmed. She collapsed into his arms. He held her tightly for a moment, and then pushed her away.  
  
"What's wrong?" He repeated. Clark was beginning to sound panicked.  
  
Chloe's hands shook. Her voice wavered. "She's dead. I think she's dead. Oh god!"  
  
"Who?" He said, his voice barely audible.  
  
Chloe bit her lip, still crying. "Lana," she whispered.  
  
Clark's expression turned to horror. "Chloe, where is she? Where is she?" He was yelling now, which only made Chloe sob harder. He was shaking her, but he didn't care anymore.  
  
"Where the hell is she?"  
  
Chloe managed to pull herself together. "The bathroom. She's in the bathroom." She pointed in the direction.  
  
Clark took off running down the hallway. He wanted to use his abilities to get him there faster but he knew he couldn't risk letting Chloe see him. He pushed open the door to the girl's bathroom. Lana was sprawled out on the floor, her face against the cold linoleum.  
  
Clark ran over to Lana and rolled her onto her back. He put his fingers to her neck and felt her pulse. He couldn't feel it. There was a gash on her forehead and a pool of crimson blood on the floor next to her. Her face was pale, her skin cold and clammy to the touch. Clark placed his head against her chest. She was breathing, faintly. Clark sighed in relief. He used his X-ray vision to confirm it. Clark focused in and was able to see her lungs contracting.  
  
Chloe came in behind him.  
  
"She's not dead," he said quietly.  
  
Chloe put a hand to her mouth and nodded. "I was just gone for a second. She told me to leave her alone. I went into the Torch office, I wanted to grab my camera, so I could take pictures of the dance and I…when I came in, she was like this. Oh thank God. Clark…I thought…I thought she was…she looked dead."  
  
"Chloe, it's okay. She's okay. We've got to get her to a doctor. Do you have your cell phone?"  
  
Chloe retrieved it from the purse slung around her shoulder.  
  
"Wait…call Lex."  
  
"What? Clark, she's bleeding, you said so yourself, she needs to get to the hospital!"  
  
"No, I said she needed a doctor. Lex has one on staff. Give me the phone."  
  
Chloe reluctantly handed it to him.  
  
Clark dialed Lex's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lex answered.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Clark?" He sounded surprised. "Why are you calling? How's the dance?"  
  
"Get the limo to meet us outside the main entrance. And call that doctor friend of yours and have him meet us at your place."  
  
"Clark, what's going--?"  
  
But he had already hung up.  
  
Clark stared at Lana. She was a mess. He didn't want to look at her. Didn't want to touch her, or be near her. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be in the warm gymnasium dancing the night away with him, not trashed out of her mind and passed out in a pool of blood on the floor of the school bathroom. He wanted to comfort her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was her own fault that all of this had happened. Or maybe it was his, he thought. He shouldn't of let her out of his sight. Then none of this would have happened. Except that she would be mad at him for smothering her. The truth was, he couldn't have anticipated anything like this. He didn't even think Lana had it in her. He'd been proven wrong. He hated what she'd done. He wanted to hate her. But he couldn't.  
  
Chloe cleared her voice, and startled Clark back into reality. "Uh, the limo should be outside now."  
  
He nodded and took his tuxedo jacket off. He propped Lana up and put the jacket around her shoulders. Then Clark scooped her effortlessly up into his arms and carried her out the door. Chloe trailed behind him.  
  
"You're staying here," he instructed.  
  
"Oh, no way!"  
  
"Yes. You're staying here, and I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on. Tell Pete okay?"  
  
Chloe sighed and nodded. She figured now would not be the best time to start an argument.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She nodded and turned around, walking dejectedly back to the gymnasium.  
  
Clark walked outside with Lana in his arms. The limousine door opened and Lex Luthor emerged.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed when he saw Lana. "Clark, what the hell happened?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure. She's completely wasted. I think she passed out and hit her head."  
  
Lex nodded and opened the door so Clark could climb in. Lex slid in next to him.  
  
"Clark," he said seriously. "How did Lana get drunk?"  
  
Clark shook his head and said nothing. They were silent the rest of the way there.  
  
Three hours later Clark and Lana were back in the limo, heading to his house. Lex's doctor had stitched up the gash in her forehead, which was easy, as Lana was passed out cold the entire time. There was nothing he could do for a mild concussion, but he handed Clark a bottle of pills that he said would help with the symptoms. He'd also given her a shot of something, which would shorten the duration of her hangover and decrease the severity. When the limo arrived at Clark's house, he thanked the driver and carried Lana inside. He stopped when he reached the stairs. His parents were asleep. 'This is not a good idea,' he thought. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't feel like waking Nell up in the middle of the night to tell her that her niece was drunk out of her mind and had gotten hurt. He sighed and trudged up the stairs.  
  
Clark realized Lana was still wearing her dress and his blood stained jacket. He took the jacket off and threw it on the ground. Lex stated earlier that he didn't need the tuxedo back. At least that was one thing Clark didn't have to worry about. He set Lana gently down on his bed and pulled the covers around her. Then he climbed over to the other side of the bed and tried to get comfortable sleeping on top of the covers. His mind was racing, but soon enough, the sound of her shallow breathing put him to sleep.  
  
TBC…I am so evil! Okay next up: Clark's parents find him in bed with Lana and jump to conclusions. (After all it was the night of a dance!) Nell freaks out about her "missing" niece and is furious when she finds out where she is and what really happened. Oh yeah, Lana nurses her hangover and heartbreak when Clark refuses to speak to her. Also, what really happened in the bathroom scene? 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Martha Kent knocked lightly on her son's bedroom door. It was early but she wanted desperately to ask him how the dance had gone. She had wanted to wait for him to get home, but had gotten tired and gone to bed early. When no one answered she knocked again. Finally she sighed, opened the door, and peered in. What she saw made her gasp. Her son was in bed, his arms wrapped around a sleeping Lana Lang. They looked peaceful; Martha almost didn't want to wake them. Almost.  
  
"Clark!" She yelled.  
  
His eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He looked guilty for a moment, and as the memories of the previous night flooded back, a troubled look came over Clark's face. Martha stood in the middle of the room shocked and waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Clark, what's going on? What is she doing here? You know what?" She stopped herself. "I don't want to know. I can only imagine." She looked at Clark, upset, with a disapproving stare.  
  
"Wait! No! You don't understand!"  
  
"I'll bet. Jonathan!" She called for her husband, who at the sound of his wife's voice bounded upstairs and into Clark's room.  
  
He was equally surprised. But he yelled louder. "Clark!" He shouted. "How could you bring her here? Nell called a few minutes ago. She's panicked. She's calling the police! She hasn't seen Lana since last night; she had no idea that she was here. And neither did we! Why is she here? What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, I'm trying to explain all that, if you'd just let me."  
  
They looked intently at him. "Well?" his mother prompted.  
  
Clark got out of bed and revealed he was still wearing his tuxedo. His parents collectively sighed in relief. Clark stood before them.  
  
"Look, nothing happened. Okay, actually, a lot happened. But not between Lana and I." Clark took a deep breath and told them. "Lana got drunk…she hit her head." He walked over to the bed and positioned Lana's head so that his parents could see the bandage, covering the stitches. "I didn't know what to do. I called Lex."  
  
Jonathan shook his head in disapproval.  
  
Clark continued. "Lex called his doctor. He came over and treated Lana."  
  
Martha examined Lana's wound. "Why didn't you just call us?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get angry. And…I didn't want you to see Lana like this. Or Nell. That's why I didn't take her home. Nell would've asked questions. Questions I can't answer. Like…how she got drunk in the first place. I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine and the next…"  
  
"Clark, we've got to get her out of these clothes." She motioned to the dress Lana was still wearing, soaked in dried blood. He nodded.  
  
"Why don't you two go downstairs? Call Nell; tell her Lana's safe. I'll find something for her to wear."  
  
"Great, I can't wait to explain to Nell why her niece spent the night drunk over at our house, without our knowledge." Jonathan said sarcastically.  
  
Clark looked down at his feet, guiltily.  
  
"Clark, when this is all over with, you're in big trouble."  
  
He hung his head.  
  
Martha pointed to the door and Clark got the message.  
  
He followed his father downstairs. Jonathan picked up the phone and dialed Nell's number.  
  
"Hello? Nell?"  
  
"Yes," she answered anxiously. "Jonathan, have you heard from Lana?"  
  
"Lana's still here. She…uh, spent the night."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a long story. One that I'm sure Clark will be happy to explain when it you arrive."  
  
"I'm on my way," she replied briskly and hung up the phone.  
  
Jonathan turned back to Clark, who was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.  
  
"Clark, you have no idea how she got drunk?"  
  
"No." He was quiet, upset. "She was with me almost the whole time. At first I thought, maybe someone slipped something in her drink, but…there was no one around that could have done it. Just Pete and Chloe, and well…obviously, it wasn't either of them."  
  
"So, you think Lana must have had something."  
  
"I guess," he mumbled, not wanting to believe it or admit it.  
  
"It's not your fault Clark."  
  
He nodded, but said nothing.  
  
Someone knocked on the door behind them.  
  
"That was fast," Clark commented.  
  
"Yes well, I was speeding," Nell said from behind the screen door.  
  
Jonathan opened the door.  
  
"Come on in."  
  
"Where's Lana?"  
  
"Still upstairs," said Clark.  
  
"Would you get her please?" Nell said tersely.  
  
"I'll get her. She can't exactly walk down by herself."  
  
"What? Why not?" Nell said alarmed.  
  
"Uh…you'll see."  
  
Clark ran upstairs, almost bumping into his mother, who was on her way down.  
  
He went back into his room. Lana was laying on his bed in one of his red, flannel shirts. It was long, reaching almost down to her knees. Clark reached out to touch her, regretting it instantly. Her skin was still cold, she felt dead. He swallowed hard. She kept reminding him what had happened. It was as if a video was playing constantly in his mind, over and over again. Lana, hearing her name called. Going onstage, grabbing Whitney. Her hands all over his body, her mouth on his. Clark felt sick, and shook off the feeling. He shut his eyes momentarily, trying to force the bad memories out of his head. He hated the feeling he got when he thought about it. He hated her, and he didn't want to. He just couldn't make that feeling go away.  
  
Clark picked Lana up roughly and carried her downstairs. When Nell saw her she put her hand to her mouth and stared ahead, glancing at Clark and giving him a cold stare. For a while he stood holding Lana uncomfortably. Finally, Clark opened the door and took Lana outside and placed her in the front seat of Nell's car. She had been passed out for hours and has still not woken up. He shut the door, leaving her there and went back inside. Nell had gathered up Lana's belongings.  
  
"Well, you'll probably want an explanation now?"  
  
Nell nodded.  
  
"Um…I don't have one. I mean I sort of know what happened but…not really. Okay, Lana and I were at the dance, and we were having a great time. And then she just starts acting weird. Out of it, you know? And then she starts stumbling around, and slurring when she talks. And she acted crazy too."  
  
"Like how?" His father inquired.  
  
"Well…she won Winter Formal queen."  
  
Nell's eyes brightened. "That's nice."  
  
Clark winced, but smiled politely. "Yeah um…her speech was not very…Lana- like. And then she uh…kissed Whitney." He clenched his jaw, visibly upset.  
  
His mother smiled sympathetically at him.  
  
"And then she left and a few minutes later Chloe came and got me. She thought Lana was…dead. She was just passed out in the bathroom. I called Lex and brought her back to the mansion. His doctor gave her ten stitches in her forehead and gave me these." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a bottle of prescription pills. They're for the mild concussion. He also gave her a shot for the hangover."  
  
He set the pills on the table.  
  
"How did she get drunk in the first place?" Nell inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I should have been watching her more closely. She was my responsibility, I'm sorry."  
  
"I agree. She was your responsibility. Clark, I trusted you to keep my niece safe, not get her drunk. I was worried sick. I thought something horrible happened. I was about to call the police when your father phoned back."  
  
"I didn't mean to worry you. I wasn't thinking clearly. But I swear I didn't touch her drink. And I certainly didn't get her drunk." Clark protested.  
  
"Really, well then who did?"  
  
"I don't know, she was only away from us for a few minutes, it could have been anyone!"  
  
"Don't you think it's more likely that Lana's boyfriend, who wasn't getting any action, decided to slip something in her drink to "loosen her up?"  
  
"Hey, wait a minute Nell--." Jonathan interrupted.  
  
"That's not what happened!" Clark yelled.  
  
"Calm down everyone!" Martha who had been a silent observer for most of the exchange decided enough was enough.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, I would never hurt her. Clark's voice wavered.  
  
"Who got her drunk?" Nell fumed. "If it wasn't you, who was it?"  
  
"Lana." He said simply.  
  
"How dare you? My niece would never--."  
  
"She's the only one we haven't mentioned. No one's even considered it."  
  
"Because she would never do it."  
  
"Well, what if we don't know her as well as we think we do?"  
  
"I resent the accusation that Lana would do this to herself."  
  
"Yeah well, I resent that accusation that I would do it to her." Clark replied.  
  
Nell stared at him stonily. "Listen very carefully. Clark, you are not my son, therefore it is not my responsibility to punish you. However, I will see to it that you never see my niece again. Lana is off limits. If I catch you at the house again, I won't think twice about calling the police and having you arrested for trespassing. Is that clear?"  
  
"Nell, don't you think that's a little bit drastic?" Martha said.  
  
"Not at all. My niece is passed out in the front seat of my car. I don't think it's drastic at all." And with that she grabbed the pills off the table and stormed out of the Kent house, leaving the three of them standing around wondering what had just taken place. Finally, Clark left for his Fortress of Solitude. He needed to think.  
  
TBC…Lana's hangover, and Clark refuses to talk to her. She goes to his friends to try and get them to talk some sense into Clark. Cool stuff. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Lana opened her eyes, felt a sharp pain, and quickly shut them again. Her head was pounding so hard that it felt as if her skull would crack open at any moment. She groaned and forced her eyes open. Her surroundings were barely identifiable it was so bright. Eventually she made out that she was in her own room, sleeping in her own bed. She was not however sleeping in her own pajamas. She recognized the red, flannel shirt she was wearing as Clark's.  
  
'What exactly happened last night?' she thought. Lana swung her legs over the bed and stood up, only to fall down again in a heap. She'd never felt so dizzy in her life. The room was swirling around, but Lana managed to pick herself up off the floor long enough to steady herself in front of her dresser mirror. The girl she saw in it was almost unrecognizable. Lana's usually perfectly coifed hair was messy and tousled. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her make-up was smudged and looked like that of a New York runway model. It was then that she noticed a white bandage covering part of her forehead. 'So that's why my head is killing me.' She took off the bandage and was unsettled to find a row of neat stitches. 'I don't remember hitting my head last night.' She thought for a moment. 'I don't remember much of anything about last night.' This unnerved her.  
  
"Lana?" Nell called tentatively. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," she responded hoarsely.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Nell asked, coming into her room.  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"Lana!" she said sharply.  
  
"Sorry. What happened?"  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that for me. What do you remember?"  
  
"Nothing. A little of the dance, I suppose. Dancing with Clark. It was nice."  
  
"Do you remember kissing Whitney?"  
  
A startled look came over Lana's face. "What? No! I didn't! Did I?"  
  
"Apparently. So you don't know how you got drunk?"  
  
"Drunk?" Her expression turned to one of realization. "No, but I'm pretty sure I'll remember this hangover for a while. Do we have any aspirin?"  
  
Nell smiled sympathetically.  
  
'That's weird. She's not freaking out at all.' Lana relaxed.  
  
"Actually, I've got something better. Prescription pills, courtesy of Lex Luthor's doctor."  
  
"When was I over at Lex's place?"  
  
"Last night. Clark brought you over when you passed out at the dance."  
  
"Oh god." Lana put a hand over her face, embarrassed. "So Lex and Clark saw me drunk. Great," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You have other things to worry about Lana. Like how you got drunk in the first place."  
  
Lana's face was blank. Nothing registered. "I left my drink on the table. I guess someone must have slipped me something."  
  
"Someone like Clark," Nell suggested calmly.  
  
"What? No! Of course not! Clark would never do that!"  
  
"Don't be so sure about that honey. Sometimes boys do crazy things."  
  
"Not Clark!" Lana insisted.  
  
"Lana, don't be so naive. I know that Clark's your boyfriend, and you like him, but really, why else would anyone try and get you drunk?"  
  
"I don't know. But it wasn't Clark. I have to go talk to him." She tried to get up, but Nell put her hand on Lana's arm.  
  
"Sit down Lana." She did so weakly.  
  
"Lana, you are not to see Clark again, outside of school. Do you understand?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about Nell?" Lana began to panic.  
  
"Look I let you be with Clark, even though I thought it was a bad idea. He had his chance, and he blew it. I don't want you to date him."  
  
"That's not your decision," Lana said angrily.  
  
"Yes it is. You are my niece, and I love you. Clark is a bad influence. I don't want to see you get hurt, can't you understand that?"  
  
"Clark would never hurt me!"  
  
"He already has Lana. When you come home with a concussion and a hangover, I think it's time to end the relationship."  
  
"He didn't have anything to do with that! You saw for yourself, he took care of me!"  
  
"Yes, once he realized he was going to get caught."  
  
"Nell, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Neither do you! You can't remember anything about last night! Doesn't that scare you? How do you know what really happened? How do you know what Clark did?"  
  
"I can't believe you! Clark would never try anything!"  
  
"Lana don't be blind! Can't you see that Clark is only interested in one thing?"  
  
"Really? And what's that?"  
  
"The same thing every boy wants at that age. To get into your pants." Nell said simply.  
  
"Clark's different."  
  
"He's not Lana! Can't you see that? He only wants to sleep with you and then he'll forget about you! But you're so obviously blinded by like or lust or whatever, that you can't see that!"  
  
"What if I'm not? What if…what if…I love him?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"How do you know? Maybe I do. Not every guy is Whitney, you know."  
  
"Clark is just a crush, one that I promise you, you'll get over. You don't love him Lana."  
  
Lana shook her head sadly. "You're wrong." She got up shakily and steadied herself on the side of the dresser. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a lavender sweater.  
  
"Excuse me," she said as she pushed past Nell on her way to the bathroom.  
  
Ten minutes later when Lana emerged looking much more refreshed, Nell was waiting outside of the door.  
  
"Lana, where are you going?"  
  
"To talk to Clark."  
  
"No Lana."  
  
Nell followed Lana downstairs and into the kitchen. Lana grabbed the bottle of prescription pills off the counter and downed two with a glass of water.  
  
"Lana, you're making a mistake."  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm not." And with that, she left.  
  
TBC…Lana talks to Clark. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Hi," came a small voice from behind him. Clark turned around to find Lana standing on the top step of the stairs to his loft.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly and looked away.  
  
"Clark…I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be." He stared straight ahead.  
  
"But…I am."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…I got drunk. And I don't know how it happened. But I've heard that I acted pretty… irrationally, and I just wanted to apologize."  
  
"Fine," he said coolly. Lana began to worry. Clark was never this distant, but he'd also never been mad at her.  
  
She touched his arm and he flinched.  
  
"Clark, what is it?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand Lana," he replied, brushing her off.  
  
"I do understand. You're upset about Whitney…about what happened." She looked guiltily down at her feet. "I said I'm sorry. I know what it must have been like--."  
  
"You don't know!" he yelled. Lana recoiled and stepped away from him. Instantly Clark regretted yelling at her. She looked almost afraid of him. He took a deep breath. "You think you understand, but you don't. You have no idea."  
  
"Believe me," she said, her expression softening, "I wish that I did. I wish I could remember."  
  
"No you don't," he said firmly. "I was there. I remember. And now…I can't be around you. Everything is different now."  
  
"Clark, what…why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because, it scares me, but I think you did get drunk on purpose that night. There isn't any other plausible explanation. I don't want it to be true. I want to believe you. I do, so bad. But I can't." He took one last look at her, and she thought she saw regret flash over his face briefly before he pushed past her and walked down the steps, leaving Lana standing alone in his loft, completely bewildered.  
  
Lana knocked softly on Chloe Sullivan's door. When she opened it, surprise registered on her face.  
  
"Lana…what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to just show up here but…well, I tried to talk to Pete, but…he's a guy and he gave me your address and I didn't know what else to do so--."  
  
"Lana! Slow down. What happened?"  
  
Lana sighed and walked in. Chloe led her upstairs to her bedroom. They sat down on her bed.  
  
"Okay…spill. This is Clark related, isn't it?"  
  
Lana nodded. "I realize that you're probably not the best one to go to when it comes to advice about Clark but, well…you know him the best. I tried talking to Pete but he got awkward and told me I would probably be better off talking to you. I don't think he wants to be involved in this."  
  
'That makes two of us,' Chloe thought. "So, how can I help?"  
  
"I don't really know," Lana confessed. "I went to talk to Clark, to apologize for what happened last night."  
  
Chloe smiled. "How are you feeling, by the way?"  
  
"Like hell, thanks for asking." Lana continued. "When I went to see Clark he seemed very distant and erratic. He actually yelled at me. I mean, I've known him for years, and Clark doesn't yell."  
  
"No he doesn't." Chloe paused, and carefully measured her words. "Lana," she said patiently, "how would you feel if Clark kissed another girl?"  
  
Lana looked uneasy. She thought about it for a second. "I'd be devastated," she said flatly. Chloe nodded.  
  
"But Clark would never do that."  
  
"No he wouldn't. And neither would you. At least that's what Clark believed. He adores you Lana. You practically walk on air to him. And when he saw you and Whitney at the dance, he freaked out. I think he's just afraid of losing you."  
  
"Then why is he pushing me away?"  
  
"Because…you hurt him. And he doesn't want to be reminded of that. Besides, your aunt practically said she'd have him arrested if he ever saw you again. He's probably just trying to protect you."  
  
"Chloe…how do you know all this?"  
  
"Clark's been my best friend for years. I see him, you know?" Chloe looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Lana? Do you want to see the tape?"  
  
"What tape?"  
  
"Of the Winter Formal. The media production class filmed it for the yearbook staff. I just happen to have a copy," she said mischievously.  
  
Lana nodded, uncertain as to what she was getting herself into.  
  
Chloe got up off the bed and retrieved a black VHS tape from her desk. She then popped it into the VCR next to her T.V. and pressed play. It began a few minutes before the king and queen announcement. Lana looked for herself on screen.  
  
"You're not on yet," Chloe said, as if reading her mind. "You were getting wasted over at the refreshment table."  
  
Lana glared at her. "Kidding! God, it was just a joke." Chloe started fast-forwarding.  
  
"Since that's exactly what was happening, I don't really find it all that funny," Lana said.  
  
"Okay look, if you didn't get drunk on purpose, then someone must have wanted you to make a fool out of yourself."  
  
"Right," Lana agreed.  
  
"Well, who would want to do that? Who would have the opportunity?"  
  
"That's what I can't figure out. I suppose there are people that aren't exactly thrilled with me, because of the Whitney incident, but I don't know any one that was around that could have spiked my drink."  
  
"Weird," Chloe observed.  
  
"Definitely," Lana said, sighing.  
  
Chloe stopped and motioned to the VCR. "Here we go," she said, and pressed play.  
  
An image of Lana stumbling up to the stage appeared onscreen. Lana winced and forced herself to keep watching. Her speech came out muffled and garbled, but vaguely recognizable. And then there it was. The kiss. She had grabbed Whitney forcefully and made out with him in front of the entire school. Lana's stomach lurched. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty. She knew that it wasn't really her fault, but the look on Clark's face when the camera panned towards him was heart breaking. He looked more shocked and surprised at first, like he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Then his face transformed and he was hurt, betrayed by the one person he trusted most. She imagined that this was how he felt, because she pretended the situation was reversed and knew that it was what she'd be feeling. Seeing herself with Whitney was strange, disgusting and all too familiar. What was worse was that this time, it was her being the aggressor, and Whitney fighting her off. It sickened her to keep watching.  
  
"Chloe, turn off the tape," she whispered.  
  
Chloe looked over at Lana. She was pale and shaking, and holding her face in her hands.  
  
"Well?" Chloe said.  
  
"It was awful. I feel horrible. I have to go talk to him," she said urgently.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Lana. Give him a few days to cool off, okay? Trust me, it'll be easier that way."  
  
"How do you know?" Lana asked.  
  
"I just do," Chloe said simply.  
  
Lana sighed and nodded. She got up and looked gratefully at Chloe. "Thanks. I know that this isn't an ideal situation."  
  
"You mean you going out with the guy I'm in love with?" Chloe said sullenly.  
  
"Yeah. Are you jealous?"  
  
"Incredibly." She shrugged. "Nobody's perfect." 'Except you Lana,' she thought miserably. Chloe smiled broadly, keeping up the cheery façade. 'Hey, if Lana can fake it, so can I.'  
  
"You're a good friend Chloe."  
  
"Not to you. To Clark." This was Chloe's less than subtle way of reminding Lana that they were still on opposite sides. Lana took the hint, and showed herself out.  
  
Monday mornings were hellish in and of themselves. This one was particularly bad. For Lana, it lasted an eternity. It had been three days since the dance and two since Clark had stopped speaking to her. Lana spent the remainder of her weekend avoiding her aunt. She went riding to clear her mind, but it had only made her head hurt worse, and cause her thoughts to go haywire. She ended up more confused about Clark then ever. She could understand why he didn't want to see her right now, but not why it bothered her so much.  
  
At school people cracked jokes, which she ignored. Lunchtime provided her with an opportunity to go to the bathroom and change the white bandage on her head. Several people had asked her about it. She couldn't answer them, so had just said that she'd fallen over the weekend and hit her head. People smirked and walked away muttering stories to their friends about their worst hangovers. Lana wanted to protest, but saw no point, since everything that people were saying was true.  
  
Her appetite was gone. She hadn't eaten in days, and had already lost five pounds. At first, the wicked hangover, although helped slightly by the pills the doctor had given her for the concussion, made her nauseous and unable to eat. Then, merely the thinking about Clark made her too tired to stop and think about food. Now, she had simply ceased to be hungry.  
  
Clark Kent's week was not starting well either. His friends, although well meaning, were beginning to get on his nerves. Chloe and Pete, in attempt to be supportive, had started insulting Lana. They'd stopped after Clark got angry and told them to knock it off. It wasn't that he wasn't upset with Lana, it was just, well…she was Lana. In a strange way, now more than ever, he felt it up to him to protect her. He just didn't want anyone else to acknowledge it. Of course, Chloe had, asking him why he still felt he had to be loyal to her after what she'd done to him. Clark didn't have an answer for her.  
  
It was passing period, after lunch. Clark had managed to avoid Lana all day, but his luck eventually ran out. She passed him in the hallway. She looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment before she lowered her head and kept walking. For an instant he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her and make everything between them better. But the moment was gone, and so soon was his temporary insanity. Things were complicated now and nothing could change that.  
  
Whitney jogged after Clark. He made a mental note as he approached him to remain calm and respectful, as much as he couldn't stand the guy. He swallowed his pride, walked up to Clark, and tapped him on the shoulder. Clark spun around.  
  
"Whitney," he said uneasily.  
  
"Look Kent," he rushed, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened at the dance."  
  
Clark glared at him suspiciously. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
Whitney continued. "Lana would never do it on purpose. Get drunk, I mean. What happened to her?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. Why don't you ask one of your football buddies about it?"  
  
"My guys had nothing to do with it Kent. I know everything that happens on my team."  
  
"Except that you're not on the team anymore. Maybe some of the guys decided it would be funny to get your ex drunk. You know, payback for you getting kicked off the team."  
  
"Or maybe your precious girlfriend--." Whitney stopped himself mid sentence. "Look, it wasn't anyone on the team. I would have heard about it. You think they'd pull something like that and then not even tell me? Subtlety isn't exactly their style, if you know what I mean."  
  
Clark nodded. "Then you think that Lana…"  
  
Whitney shook his head. "I know Lana. She wouldn't. She was my girlfriend for a long time. She doesn't smoke, she doesn't drink, and she doesn't do drugs. Well, you know her."  
  
"I thought I did." Clark looked sad, and Whitney felt momentarily sorry for him.  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on Lana. Who knows what really happened? We probably never will. Just give her the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"Whitney, why are you encouraging this?"  
  
"Because, I made a mistake with Lana. Believe it or not, I did like her. I liked spending time with her. She's interesting and beautiful and special. But she's also uncharted territory, if you know what I mean. The guys wanted to know why I hadn't nailed her yet. They thought I was whipped," he said bitterly. Whitney shrugged unhappily. "I guess I felt like I had to prove them wrong. I never meant to hurt her; everything just happened so fast and got out of control. I'm glad you came over that night. I wasn't myself Clark. I feel guilty about it. I do. Besides I have a girlfriend, man. Megan was pretty pissed about it too. Trust me, I didn't initiate that kiss."  
  
And Clark believed him. He smiled wanly. "If what you wanted was to be forgiven then fine. I forgive you. But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Clark started to walk away and spotted Lana staring at them, silent, her large, brown eyes pleading to him. He could tell she wanted to talk to him, but was showing considerable restraint. He looked back at Whitney and suddenly didn't feel right about the conversation. They hadn't spoken since Clark had thrown him out of Lana's room weeks earlier. This was not how he had imagined it. He owed Lana more. He turned around and grabbed Whitney from behind.  
  
"Yeah, you know what Whitney, I changed my mind. I don't forgive you," he said shoving Whitney hard into the locker. Lana mouth opened wide in horror as Clark pinned him against the cold, hard metal.  
  
"If you ever touch her again, or if I find out that you were in any way responsible for what happened on Saturday, I swear to god, I'll kick your ass."  
  
Lana who was watching the altercation from ten feet away sighed angrily and pushed through the small crowd waiting for what they hoped would be a fight. Lana grabbed the back of Clark's shirt and pulled him off Whitney.  
  
"Knock it off, you guys," she whispered. She pulled at Clark's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered breathily and walked away.  
  
Whitney walked up to her. "What was that all about?"  
  
She shook her head in response. "I have no idea."  
  
"Are you two having a fight or something?" Whitney thought playing dumb and innocent with Lana was the best way to get on her good side.  
  
"Or something…anyway, it's none of your business Whitney, so just stay out of it," she said coldly. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Lana Lang knocked hard on the door. It was pouring rain and she was soaking wet, but she had to talk to someone. Anyone. Even Lex Luthor. A man answered it and led her silently inside and upstairs to Lex's office.  
  
"Excuse me sir, there's a young lady here to see you."  
  
Lex looked up from his computer and glanced at the man, dismissing him. "Lana, come in. Sit down." He motioned to a chair. If Lex was at all surprised that Lana had come over, he didn't acknowledge it. He left the room for a moment and returned with a plush purple towel. Lana nodded her thanks and dried her hair before setting the towel over the chair and sitting down.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Nothing alcoholic," she replied softly.  
  
"Of course not. You're a minor, and besides, I've heard you can't handle your liquor."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"Would you like something else? Clark says you drink Diet Pepsi."  
  
Lana managed a small smile. "No thanks. I can't believe Clark actually told you about my drinking habits."  
  
"What can I say? It came up. He's quite infatuated with you Lana. He has been for years."  
  
"I know that," she said lightly.  
  
"I don't think you really do. He cares a lot about you. He waited a long time for you to break up with Whitney. I kept telling him to just make his move, but you know Clark…"  
  
"Yeah," she said smiling, "I know Clark." Lana started fidgeting, as if she had just realized that she was at Lex Luthor's house for no apparent reason. Lex noticed her discomfort and quickly changed the topic.  
  
"Lana, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"It depends on what it is," she replied boldly. 'Very un-Lana like,' Lex thought.  
  
"How much do you remember about the night of the dance?"  
  
Lana sighed, obviously tired of discussing the topic, but relented. "Not much of anything really. I remember dancing with Clark, talking to Chloe and Joel for a while. And then there was the very memorable hangover I had the next day." She winced at the memory. "But if you're asking me if I remember how I ended up passed out in the backseat of your limo, then no. Don't worry; you're not the only one wondering what really happened."  
  
Lex nodded. "Clark's wondering?"  
  
Lana bit her lower lip, thinking. "Clark, his parents, my aunt, everyone, including me." She paused. "It bothers me that Clark doesn't trust me."  
  
"He'll get over it," Lex assured her confidently, as always.  
  
"And if he does? He obviously has doubts about me. He told me that he doesn't believe me. Even if he does forgive me, what does that say about us? He doesn't trust me. And why should he?"  
  
Lex stared at her sympathetically, but there was nothing he could say.  
  
Lana smiled. "Why am I telling you all this? I don't even know why I'm here."  
  
"That's fine, you're always welcome."  
  
Lana looked at him quizzically. She barely knew him, except through her work at The Talon, but for some reason she found him easy to talk to. "Do you think I did it Lex?" She asked quietly, almost child like.  
  
He'd never seen her this vulnerable, empty. He knew that he was the last person that Lana would turn to under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances.  
  
"No," he replied, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know you Lana. Or maybe I don't. So I can see you as you are without bias."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"You're one of the nicest people I've ever met. You try not to step on anyone's toes. You care a lot about your friends. But lately, I think you've changed."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Lex squinted and studied her. "I don't know." He shook his head. "You're more confident."  
  
Lana laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. "I couldn't be less confident if I tried. I have no idea what I want out of anything. The only thing that's changed is my break up with Whitney."  
  
"Maybe that's it. Or it could be your new business venture."  
  
"Our new business venture," she corrected.  
  
"Right." He got up and went to the bar. He pulled out a glass and poured himself a shot of vodka from a clear bottle.  
  
"Lex! Isn't it a little early in the day to start drinking?"  
  
"It's seven o'clock. That's not too early," he smirked. Lana sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"See? That, right there. You're becoming Chloe!"  
  
Lana laughed. "What, so dumping my sleazebag boyfriend and going out with the boy next door has brought out my inner bitch?"  
  
"I was under the impression that you didn't have one."  
  
"Really? And who told you that?"  
  
Lex took a sip from his drink. "Clark," he said seriously.  
  
"Not everything is about him you know," she said pointedly. His words had obviously struck a nerve.  
  
"No," he agreed. "But this is about him. That's why you're here isn't it?"  
  
She nodded dejectedly. "Clark was in front of me the whole time and I never saw him. Actually, I did. But I was with Whitney. Things were never great between us, but after his dad got sick I would have felt guilty if I had broken up with him. I wanted to though. But you know, we had to keep up appearances. It's like we were high school royalty or something."  
  
"The popular football quarterback and his perfect, sweet cheerleader girlfriend." He was mocking her but he did it in his usual non- confrontational way. She glared at him anyway.  
  
"Perfect?"  
  
"Yes. They'd expect nothing less right?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nell. Your teachers, your friends, Whitney, even Clark."  
  
"I guess," she said, her voice wavering. The way Lex was able to easily pick her apart was unnerving. "You'd know all about expectations though, wouldn't you?" He nodded.  
  
"We have something in common then," he said.  
  
"With Clark, I don't have to be perfect, or nice. I can just be myself. No more pretending to be someone else." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"You're not really a nice person Lana? I find that hard to believe."  
  
"I'm a good faker."  
  
'Not that good,' Lex thought. He furrowed his brow and looked at her strangely. "That could prove problematic since that's one of the reasons Clark likes you so much."  
  
Lana looked at him sadly. "He likes me because I'm perfect?"  
  
"He likes you because you're you. And as long as you haven't lied to him about who you really are, then I think he knows you pretty well. You're real, and you're a good person Lana."  
  
"I don't feel like one." She sighed. "When I was dating Whitney, I always had to pretend to impress everyone. I was his silly little trophy," she said bitterly. "Up there on a pedestal, always shiny and pretty. I was nice to everyone, sugary sweet, because that was what was in my job description. 'Whitney's girlfriend: seen and not heard.' Sufficed to say, I got tired of that quick enough."  
  
"Then why did you stay with him?"  
  
She shrugged. "Everyone likes to feel needed. I was popular; everyone liked me. It was nice, I suppose. It wasn't real though. Just this fake little game I put on. And it didn't even work. Ironic, I guess. I never fit in with them. They thought so of course, but they had it fed to them every day. What was cool, and who was cool. And now they all hate me. And I'm not sorry," she said matter of factly.  
  
"Clark doesn't hate you."  
  
"He's not speaking to me."  
  
"He's hurt. It's different."  
  
She nodded. "I never meant to hurt him."  
  
"I know that Lana. But I think he needs to know that too. Talk to him, before it's too late."  
  
"Lex, why have you always been pushing for Clark and I to be together?"  
  
"I recognize a good thing when I see one. Besides, Clark's happy when he's with you. He's my friend, and he deserves it."  
  
"Will you talk to him for me? Please," she added. "I just think it would sound better coming out of your mouth. Besides that, there's the small issue of the fact that he's not allowed within a mile of my house." Lana smiled grimly. "It would really mean a lot to me Lex. I mean, I don't know if you can help but--."  
  
"I'll try my best Lana. I'm a Luthor, I can be very persuasive."  
  
"I know that. Thank you Lex."  
  
She got up and he led her out. It was dark outside. He called a car, and had it drive her home.  
  
The next day…  
  
Clark entered the Torch office. Pete and Chloe were hunched over the computer working on the latest edition of the newspaper. They barely noticed when Clark came in. Chloe finally looked up and noticed his dour expression right away.  
  
"You look good," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Still moping over Lana, I see?" Pete said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh good, this should be fun," Chloe said. Pete nudged her in the ribs and gave her a look that said 'Shut up.' Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, just a question though. How long is this teen-angst, depressed, not fun Clark Kent going to hang around? It's getting kind of old." Chloe waited patiently for his answer, but Clark just gave her a withered glance and sat down. He looked tired. Pete sighed and shook his head. All in all, Chloe was a great friend, but sometimes she just needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut and mind her own business. Especially when it came to Clark.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Is my unhappiness bothering you?" Clark muttered.  
  
"Okay! That's it. This officially sucks! Clark, will you stop being such a dumbass and just go talk to her! We both know you want to. I mean, come on, it's obvious you still have feelings for her so why don't you just go make up with her and spare us the gory details of your love life because personally, I'm getting really tired of hearing about it." Chloe ended her tirade and started feeling guilty the second she saw the hurt expression on Clark's face. He looked crushed, and then angry.  
  
"Look Chloe, I haven't said anything to you about any of this because I know that you have--." He stopped himself, but it was too late.  
  
Chloe eyed him suspiciously; her mouth hung open.  
  
"You know that I have what Clark?"  
  
Pete knew exactly what was about to happen and quickly gathered up his books and excused himself, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Clark was trapped. Chloe was waiting for an answer.  
  
"I know that you have feelings for me," he said finally.  
  
Chloe stared at him shocked. "How…how did you find out?" she stammered.  
  
He looked down at the floor. Chloe sighed angrily.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
He looked up and Chloe had her answer.  
  
"It's not like I didn't know already though. I mean I'm not blind. I just made Lana confirm my suspicions."  
  
Chloe nodded. "I always assumed that because you never said anything, you never knew."  
  
"I was just being nice. I didn't want to embarrass you. Besides, I figured you'd tell me eventually when the time was right."  
  
"Well, the time was never right Clark. You were too busy obsessing over Lana."  
  
Clark knew exactly what Chloe was feeling. He'd felt the same way when Lana was dating Whitney. Wanting something you couldn't have. It was the worst feeling in the world. "I'm sorry Chloe."  
  
"No, I am. Don't hate me okay?"  
  
"Of course not!" Clark exclaimed. "Nothing has to change just because we've talked about it."  
  
"Right," Chloe agreed, although she knew that everything between them had already changed the second Clark addressed what both of them already knew. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"So you're in love with me?"  
  
The question threw her off guard. It certainly wasn't like Clark to be so forward. She thought about it a moment. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Clark nodded, apologetic. "I just had to know. Chloe I wish that--."  
  
"Don't, okay? Just don't. I know that you don't feel the same way about me. You love me as a friend or a sister; you hope this doesn't get in the way of our relationship, blah, blah, blah. I know what you're going to say, so just don't."  
  
Clark nodded and felt guilty, because that was indeed what he had intended on saying.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you Chloe. I'm sorry if I did."  
  
She shrugged and smiled. "It's okay Clark. Really, it is. Oh, and I'm sure you and Pete will be happy to know that in an attempt to get over you, I've agreed to go out on a real date with Joel next weekend."  
  
"That's great! So you really like him then?"  
  
"He's no Clark Kent, but he's nice and charming. He seems like a good guy."  
  
Clark smiled his approval. "You're my best friend Chloe. I want you to be happy."  
  
Chloe winced, her heart aching. She knew what she had to do. "Clark," she began softly. "I don't know how to say this. God knows I don't want to." She was stalling and both of them knew it. "Here's the thing Clark. You know that…that I love you. But in loving you, I also want what's best for you. And what makes you happy. And if Lana makes you happy, then you just have to get over this, because you're totally in love with her, and this is killing you. And Lana's a wreck. I mean have you seen her? She's lost like ten pounds. She looks like hell. And so do you. Go home, get some sleep, and walk over to her house tomorrow and work this out." She felt relieved as soon as the words left her mouth.  
  
"Chloe, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because Clark, I love you," she said simply. "I don't like seeing you like this. I'm not Lana's biggest fan, granted, but if she makes you happy, then fine. You have my blessing, not like you needed it." She kept reminding herself that she was doing the right thing. Clark didn't love her. She needed to get over him. Closure was key. 'God, I sound like a self help book,' Chloe thought miserably.  
  
Clark looked ten times happier, and for that Chloe was grateful.  
  
"Thanks Chloe, that means a lot to me."  
  
She nodded. He edged over to her and gave her a stiff hug. She returned it, wishing she could stay like this forever, in his arms. Regrettably it had to end and Clark pulled away. He gave her one last sad half-smile before opening the door and walking out. Chloe sat back down at her desk and tried unsuccessfully to keep her mind on work. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Lex knocked on the screen door.  
  
"Hey Lex. Come on in. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
Lex opened the door. Clark was at the kitchen table eating a huge bowl of cereal. He was dressed in gray pajamas bottoms and a red shirt.  
  
"How healthy," Lex said, noting Clark's Frosted Flakes.  
  
"Want some? I bet you don't have these for breakfast at the mansion," Clark said smirking.  
  
"No thanks. I decided to stop by on my way to the plant."  
  
Clark nodded. "I know why you're here Lex."  
  
"Really. And why is that?"  
  
"Lana," he said simply.  
  
"How did you know that? She came over yesterday."  
  
"I didn't. But that's why, isn't it?"  
  
"Clark, she doesn't look well."  
  
Clark looked up, worried. "I know. Chloe told me."  
  
"She's taking this pretty hard."  
  
"What? What is "this?" It's not like we actually ever broke up."  
  
"No. But you haven't talked to her in over a week," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm over it. I'm going to talk to her tonight."  
  
"You're not mad at her anymore?"  
  
"I am a little," Clark admitted. "But I can barely remember why. It just doesn't seem as bad as it did a week ago. Besides, I miss her. A lot," he added. "And although I can't prove it, I think something weird happened that night. I'm sick of thinking about it. I just want to forget it ever happened."  
  
"Good. Because believe me, it's all she wants too. Now I can spare you the lecture on how you're supposed to be together and everything."  
  
"I appreciate that," he said wryly. "Thanks for coming over Lex," Clark added seriously. "You're a good friend to me. And to Lana."  
  
Later that day…  
  
Whitney Fordman rushed past the flood of kids on the way to his locker. He quickly opened his combination lock and shoved his books inside. A white slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Whitney bent down to pick it up. His name was written in neat handwriting on the outside. He grinned. 'Maybe I have a secret admirer.' He unfolded the note slowly; all thoughts of being late to his next period class were pushed aside. It read:  
  
Whitney,  
  
It's time I let you know how I felt about you. I've been hiding it too long. I know that you can't feel the same way about me, but I wanted you to know anyway. I've been watching you for a long time. I was the one who got Lana drunk last Saturday. I hope you appreciate the risks I took to do it, because I would only do it for you. I wanted to get her back for what she did to you. She was never supposed to kiss you. That wasn't in the plan. I just wanted her to be humiliated. Just like she humiliated you. I know the things she said to get you kicked off the team were lies. I want her to pay for what she did. She took away your future. She deserves everything she has coming to her.  
  
Joel 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Lana walked into The Talon and set her books behind the counter. She retrieved her green apron from where it hung on the wall and tied it around her waist. 'That's strange,' she thought. 'I lost weight. I guess I haven't been very hungry lately.' She pulled the apron tighter and smiled.  
  
The new girl, Alicia walked in holding a serving platter with four full drinks on it. It leaned precariously to one side. Lana winced, but Alicia quickly balanced it and distributed the drinks to the customers at the corner table. She returned, holding the empty platter, and greeted Lana.  
  
"Hi!" she said brightly.  
  
"How are you doing?" Lana asked.  
  
"Actually, I think I may finally be getting the hang of this. I only broke two dishes today."  
  
"That's great!" Lana said enthusiastically. "You'll be a pro in no time."  
  
"Thanks, I hope so. Oh, guess what?" she said mysteriously.  
  
Lana waited. Finally she said, "What?"  
  
"A delivery guy came in here fifteen minutes ago. He left something for you."  
  
"Really?" Lana said, surprised.  
  
"Yup, over there." Alicia pointed to the main table in the center of the room. There sat a dozen vibrant, red roses in a large, clear, crystal vase.  
  
"Wow," Lana said breathlessly. "They're beautiful!" She stood and admired the flowers; flawless, perfect. She wanted to reach out and touch one soft, single petal, but resisted the urge. She was captivated, mesmerized by their beauty. They looked like something that should belong in a book or a museum. The sound of Alicia's voice reverberated in her head, disrupting her quiet thoughts.  
  
"Who are they from?" she asked.  
  
Lana shrugged, although she was pretty sure she knew.  
  
"Well, there's a card. Open it," she commanded.  
  
Lana smiled and sifted through the roses until she found a small, white card. Her name was written neatly on the outside of the envelope. She gingerly opened it and read it silently.  
  
Lana,  
  
I've been a jerk. I'm sorry about everything that happened. We need to talk. I'll meet you at The Talon to walk you home.  
  
Clark  
  
Lana let out a sigh of relief and tucked the card into the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Well?" Alicia probed. "Who sent them?"  
  
Lana smiled mysteriously.  
  
"It was Clark, wasn't it?" she said excitedly. Alicia was a couple years older than Lana and at first had thought it was weird that someone younger than her was running The Talon. She got used to it, and she and Lana had become fast friends in the past week. Alicia had heard all about her problems with Clark.  
  
Lana nodded happily.  
  
"That is so cute!" Alicia squealed.  
  
"Yeah," she said shyly.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He's picking me up tonight when my shift ends."  
  
"Aww! I'll make sure to get out of here a few minutes early so you two will have plenty of time to talk." She paused and raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nell's out of town, right?"  
  
Lana nodded. "She's in Metropolis on business until tomorrow."  
  
"So?" she prompted. "Invite him over!"  
  
"Nell would kill me!"  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes. "She's not here is she?"  
  
"It's not a good idea," Lana insisted.  
  
"Why not? He'd never do anything you wouldn't want to do, right? Do you trust him?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Implicitly. But that's beside the point. I don't want to ruin things between us."  
  
"How is sleeping with him going to ruin things? Ten minutes ago you weren't even speaking to him."  
  
Lana looked at her uneasily. "Who said I was going to sleep with him?"  
  
"You're planning on inviting him over to an empty house right after you've made up. What else would you do?"  
  
"I don't know!" Lana threw up her hands. "Talk?"  
  
"Yeah right." She laughed meanly. "Are you honestly telling me that Clark's never tried anything before?"  
  
"No!" Lana replied, shocked. "He's a perfect gentleman."  
  
"Trust me Lana, there's no such thing," she replied knowledgably. "All guys want is sex. If Clark says otherwise, he's either lying or gay."  
  
"Or neither. You've obviously never met Clark Kent. You don't know him. He'd never pressure me like that. He's never even mentioned it actually. Of course, we only went out for two weeks before the whole incident, but still."  
  
"And you're sure he's not gay?"  
  
Lana sighed, annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure he's not gay. I'm positive."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, trust me. Gay men don't kiss like that."  
  
"Really? And how many gay men have you kissed?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that if he's such a great guy then why haven't you just gotten it over with yet?"  
  
"It's not just something to get over with. It's a big deal."  
  
"You're deluded."  
  
"It's not like I plan on waiting until I get married or anything. I mean, I'm realistic. I've thought about it. I'm just not ready. I don't want to do anything I'll regret later. But eventually, when the time comes, I guess I'd want Clark to be the guy I lose my virginity with."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"Yes, alright? Yes."  
  
"How do you even know if he's a virgin?"  
  
"Like I said, you've obviously never met Clark Kent," Lana said smiling.  
  
"You think he'll wait for you?"  
  
"I know he will."  
  
Alicia looked dubious. She looked at her friend through worried eyes and gave her a tight smile. "I hope you're right."  
  
Whitney was exhausted. It was just after nine and he had closed up Fordman's for the night and gotten into his truck to drive home. On the passenger seat next to him was the letter from Joel. Whitney reread it, although he already knew the entirety of its contents by heart. After all, how often did he get a love letter from another guy? At first he thought it was from Megan, or maybe the pretty blonde in his English class, who had been staring at him for the past week.  
  
By the time he got to the signature at the bottom, he felt uneasy again. It wasn't just that the letter was written by a guy that freaked him out, it was the way he had ended it. What he had written about Lana. 'She deserves everything she has coming to her.' It sounded foreboding, and final. It was all slightly unnerving, besides being completely uncomfortable. He barely knew Joel, just that he had been on the football team at the beginning of the season. As he read the note again he glanced through the truck window across the street to The Talon. The lights were still on and cars were parked outside, but Whitney knew that they would be closing soon. He wanted to go in and talk to Lana, but knew that he would probably just end up scaring her.  
  
Whitney started the engine and drove past Lana's house to the Kent farm. He got out of his truck quickly; he wanted to get this over with. He knocked loudly on the door. Clark opened it and was obviously surprise to see Whitney standing there.  
  
"Hey Whitney…what are you doing here?" He stood and watched him fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"I uh…got this note today." He took it out of his pocket and handed it to Clark. "It's from Joel."  
  
"Joel? Chloe's boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh…yeah. You might want to read it. It's kind of weird."  
  
Clark looked at him, slightly confused, and unfolded the note. He read it and his eyes widened.  
  
"Wow…I didn't see that coming."  
  
Whitney nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why is he going out with Chloe?"  
  
"I have no idea. Look Kent, I thought you might want to know. So you can talk to Lana about it. I was going to do it myself but…it wouldn't be a good idea, under the circumstances."  
  
"Okay, yeah, I'll tell her. Actually, I was just about to go and see her at The Talon. You don't think Joel would ever try to hurt her do you?"  
  
"I don't know. He did get her drunk. And there was this one time at practice…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not like it was a big deal at the time. I didn't even think about it until today. Guys on the team get in fights all the time. It was weird though. He freaked out and beat the crap out of Steve Dumont. I mean, totally pulverized him. Joel claimed that he was looking at him in the locker room or something. He was suspended for the rest of the season, but eventually he just quit the team. Nobody really missed him. He was a loose cannon, you know? We were just waiting for something to set him off."  
  
Clark looked worried. "He may have been the one who hit her in the bathroom at the dance."  
  
Whitney stared at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The night of the dance Lana got a concussion. I always assumed she was so drunk that she just passed out and hit her head, but now I'm wondering if maybe Joel had something to do with it. I'm going to go now."  
  
Whitney nodded and headed to his truck. "Do you want a ride Kent?"  
  
"No." Clark figured that he could get to The Talon faster using his super speed. "Hey, thanks Whitney. For coming over."  
  
"No problem. But if you say anything about this…I don't want this whole note thing getting around school. It's bad enough about what happened with Lana and I. This could really ruin my reputation, you know? I have a girlfriend Kent."  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," he promised.  
  
Whitney got into his truck and sped away. Clark waited until he was out of sight before using his powers to get to The Talon quickly.  
  
Meanwhile, at The Talon…  
  
Lana said goodbye to Alicia and served the remaining customers. As the last group left, Lana picked up their dishes and took off her apron. She knew that Clark would be here any minute and she was anxiously awaiting his arrival. She locked up the front door from the inside and sat down in a big, comfy chair with her English homework. A few minutes later she heard a knock. She got up, excited, and unlocked the door. Before she opened it, she looked through the glass and was unsettled to find Joel standing there, instead of Clark.  
  
"Joel? What are you doing here?" she called through the door.  
  
"I just came to talk to you about something," he said quietly.  
  
"It's kind of late. Maybe you could come by tomorrow?" she suggested.  
  
"It's sort of an emergency. Can I come in? Only for a minute."  
  
"Is it about Chloe?" she asked.  
  
"No…actually, it's about you."  
  
"What about me?" Lana was officially uneasy. She barely knew Joel and wondered what had been so important that he'd come to see her at work, instead of just waiting to talk to her at school.  
  
Suddenly Joel reached for the door handle and forced his way in. Lana stood back and cautiously surveyed him. He looked upset, but the way he stared at her made her skin crawl.  
  
"What do you want Joel?" she asked, her voice low.  
  
"Who are these from?" he asked, pointing to the flowers and ignoring her question.  
  
"Clark…why?"  
  
"They're very pretty. You're very pretty. Did you know that?"  
  
"Um, thanks Joel."  
  
"I guess that's why Whitney liked you," he continued. He plucked the petals off one of the roses. Lana was about to move the vase away from him when Joel grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. His face was a few inches from hers.  
  
"Why did you make up those lies about him?" His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed him. They were cold, unfeeling, and hateful. Lana slipped out of his tight grasp and backed away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said, equally calm.  
  
"I think you know. What you said about Whitney. Those rumors got him kicked off the team. Football was his future."  
  
"Joel," she said, trying to reason with him, "Those weren't rumors. It really happened."  
  
"Liar," he said maliciously. "You made it up. I know you did."  
  
"No," she whispered. "You've got it all wrong Joel." Her heart was pounding. Something wasn't right. He was acting strange, erratic.  
  
"Lana, would you do anything for the people you love?"  
  
She looked at him, confused. "I…I suppose that depends."  
  
"I'd do anything for Whitney. Do you understand that Lana?" His voice had lowered to a terrifying whisper, to match her own.  
  
"Yes…I understand."  
  
"I don't think you do. I was the one who poured Vodka in your drink at the dance. The one who gave you that nasty concussion, too."  
  
"That was you?" she said incredulously.  
  
"Yes. And do you know why?"  
  
She knew he was waiting for an answer and she was more than willing to give him one. She shook her head no.  
  
"You took away his future, now I'm going take away yours. You ruined everything Lana. You don't deserve to be happy ever again. And I'm going to make sure that you're not."  
  
Lana was trying desperately to remain calm, but she was already panicked. 'Keep him talking,' she thought. Her hands shook wildly and her mind had gone blank, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and think.  
  
"Does Whitney know that you love him Joel?" She walked slowly backwards, towards the counter. She reached behind it and felt frantically for her cell phone. Her fingers fumbled to find it. Joel realized what she was doing and put his hand to her throat just as she pressed the button that automatically dialed 911.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that."  
  
His fingers tightened around her throat. Lana choked and gasped for air and felt hot tears slide down her face. She fell to the floor with a thud. When she regained consciousness a few moments later Joel was standing over her. His eyes were wild and frantic.  
  
"The police will be here any second," she whispered. She backed up against the wall and pulled herself up. Her throat was burning and her eyes were stinging but she knew she had to get away from him. She turned and ran behind the counter and searched for something to throw at him. It took her a moment to realize that Joel was no longer right next to her. He had retrieved the heavy vase from the table and was approaching her. She tried to duck, but it was too late. He threw it hard at her head. It smacked into her skull and shattered on impact. A rain of thick glass and tainted roses fell around her. She groaned softly and slumped to the floor. Joel raced outside. It wasn't even ten yet, but the street was quiet. He would be out of Smallville for good before anyone had a chance to put two and two together. He may not be able to have Whitney, but if he couldn't, no one would. He'd gotten rid of the only thing that stood in the way of Whitney's future. Lana Lang. Now Whitney would finally have the chance to be happy. And that was the only thing that had ever mattered to Joel.  
  
Clark approached The Talon in time to see a dark figure running down the street. He used his x-ray vision to peer inside. At first he couldn't see Lana, but as he scanned the room he saw her on the floor behind the counter. He opened the door and raced inside. 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

He rushed over and knelt beside her.  
  
"Oh god…Lana!"  
  
Her breathing was shallow and she lay very still. She looked calm, almost peaceful. Like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White waiting for her prince to come rescue her. The rest of the chaotic scene looked less like a fairy tale and more like the an episode of "C.S.I." Lana's crumpled body lay on the floor between the wall and the counter. Blood spattered the wall behind her where she'd been hit, and then fallen. Shards of glass from the broken vase littered the ground, clung to her clothes, and caught in her hair. The red roses he'd sent her were scattered around, another piece of evidence amid the messy debris field. Lana's cell phone was on the ground, a few feet from her outstretched hand. The last number dialed on it was 911 and it was still connected. Clark heard a voice on the line and picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Miss? Are you all right? Do you require medical assistance? Are you there?"  
  
"I need an ambulance sent to The Talon on Main Street right away!" Clark said, rushed.  
  
"One will be dispatched immediately sir. Please stay on the line."  
  
He dropped the phone anyway, and it stayed on the floor.  
  
Clark picked her up carefully, cautiously, and held her in his arms. Her thin body shuddered violently and her eyes shot open. They were filled with pain and terror. Her mouth opened and closed again, as if she was trying to say something, but no words came out. Clark knew that she was going into shock. She put her hand to her head, and pulled it away quickly. Blood trickled down her face like crimson tears. She weakly grabbed his shirt. Her grip tightened on it for a moment. She was panicked; disoriented and confused.  
  
"Clark…" she whispered, her eyes pleading.  
  
He held her closer and tried to keep her warm. She was so cold.  
  
"Clark," she said again.  
  
"Shh…" he said soothingly. He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine…you're going to be fine," he repeated. He was saying this more for his own sake than hers. He didn't believe it and he was sure she didn't either. The truth was, she looked pretty dazed. He wasn't even sure if she could actually hear him.  
  
He heard sirens in the distance, getting closer. Her grip on his shirt loosened and her hand went limp. It left behind a smudged, bloody handprint.  
  
Lana's eyes were still open, but they wouldn't focus and her breathing becoming increasingly labored. Clark used his x-ray vision to look outside. The ambulance was approaching. Time moved slowly. It seemed as if he had been waiting on the floor of The Talon with Lana forever, but it had really only been a couple minutes since he's arrived and found her.  
  
Lana's eyes rolled back in her head. He touched her face and smoothed her hair.  
  
"Hey," he whispered. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. He wondered if she could feel it. "Lana…come on…they're almost here." She didn't respond. Her head fell back and she was unconscious again. Clark didn't know if he should move her. He scanned her body for broken bones. There didn't appear to be any. He supported her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lana…hold on." He lifted her up and carried her outside, as the ambulance pulled up in front of The Talon.  
  
Two EMT's jumped out of the back and wheeled out a stretcher. They silently took Lana from Clark's arms, placed her swiftly on the stretcher, and loaded it into the ambulance. Finally one of them said, "Are you coming?"  
  
Clark nodded and climbed in back. The EMT's worked on Lana, while a third drove to the hospital. One of them, a woman, checked her blood pressure. "BP is eighty over fifty-five and dropping." The man threw a blanket over Lana and grabbed an IV bag. "Tube her," he instructed his colleague. She nodded and fed a line through Lana's arm.  
  
Clark spoke. "What are you doing to her? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"She's in severe shock due to head trauma. We're trying to keep her blood pressure up by giving her fluids," she said, pointing at the intravenous line.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. "Is she going to be okay?" he repeated.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell."  
  
They pulled into the hospital emergency care drop-off. A doctor met them outside and guided them through the busy hallway.  
  
"What have we got?"  
  
The woman EMT answered. "Caucasian female, mid-teens, suffered severe trauma to the head, possible internal bleeding as well. Her blood pressure's dropped and her pulse is weak. She's in shock."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Take her up to the OR, room fourteen and prep Doctor Olsen."  
  
Clark gripped Lana's hand tightly, but reluctantly let go when the accompanying nurse gave him a harsh look. The doctor turned to him. "Hi, I'm Doctor Sykes, you're going to have to wait out here." He motioned to the waiting room. Clark sighed and took a seat. Doctor Sykes hurriedly ran into the OR, leaving Clark by himself.  
  
'This can't be happening,' Clark thought. Two weeks ago he was dating the girl of his dreams and life was almost perfect. How quickly that life had unraveled. He recalled the events of the last couple months. The incident with Whitney that had turned Lana into front-page news for The Torch. That first night, after he'd walked her home, when she kissed him. The following evening, when he asked her to Spring Formal and then to be his girlfriend. Things, even then, had seemed so much simpler. He'd never imagined that in such a short amount of time, so much could be changed.  
  
The dance had been an obvious disaster, and the aftermath was even worse. And now that he knew what had really happened, he felt horribly guilty about the way he'd treated Lana. She had tried to tell him, but he wouldn't hear her. And now, he was sitting in the hospital emergency room.  
  
He kept telling himself that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help imagining different scenarios in which he had tried harder or run faster to get to her. Maybe he would have gotten there in time to prevent it. Thinking about it didn't help. It only made it worse.  
  
After an hour a nurse came in to talk to Clark. He was sitting there, dazed and had not noticed her approach him. She tapped him three times before he finally looked up.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered apologetically.  
  
"Were you the young man who came in with the pretty brunette a little while ago?"  
  
Clark stood up. "Yes, is she okay?" he asked urgently.  
  
"She's still in surgery. I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. The police are already investigating the matter, and they'll be by soon to speak with you. I just need to ask you some basic questions. The young lady--."  
  
"Lana Lang."  
  
She nodded. "I need contact numbers for her parents."  
  
"She lives with her aunt. Nell is on business in Metropolis. I don't have any way to reach her." He thought for a moment. "I think I might know someone who would have her cell number. Let me make a call."  
  
"The pay phone is over there."  
  
Clark took a quarter out of his pocket and dialed the number of the only person who might be able to contact Nell. Lex Luthor. He picked up on the first ring, not surprising since at eleven o'clock at night, Lex was probably still working.  
  
"Lex?" he choked.  
  
"Clark?" he replied, sounding alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Lana. I'm at the hospital. There's been an accident. I need Nell's number."  
  
"Slow down! What kind of accident?"  
  
"I don't really know…I think it's pretty bad."  
  
"Okay Clark, I'll take care of it. Have you called your parents?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They're probably worried. I'll call them."  
  
"Thanks Lex."  
  
"I'll be there in half an hour."  
  
Clark hung up the phone and returned to the waiting room, where two grim looking police officers were waiting to take his statement.  
  
Lex went through his palm pilot and made a few calls. Nell was asleep in her hotel room in Metropolis. She got dressed and left to meet the helicopter that would be picking her up and transporting her to Smallville. Next he called the Smallville Medical Center and used his pull to bribe one of the attendants into giving him information on Lana's condition. With this new information, Lex arranged for a team of neurologists from Metropolis General to be flown out by private jet. It was the middle of the night, but he was a Luthor and people rarely refused his requests. Finally, he called the Kent's and filled them in. They were still up, worrying about their son, when Lex called to give them the news. They left for the hospital around the same time Lex did. He got into his silver Porsche and drove, speeding towards the hospital. On the way there, he passed The Talon. Police cars lit up the usually quiet street. Caution tape blocked off the entrance.  
  
Lex lowered the window and motioned for one of the officers to approach the car.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on my way to visit a friend. What happened here? Why wasn't I notified immediately?"  
  
"Uh, sir, it's almost midnight. We didn't want to disturb you. You were to be notified in the morning. It looks as if it may have been an attempted robbery, although there's no money missing."  
  
"Nope. Not a robbery." Another police officer came up behind him and approached the car. "I just got back from the medical center. Took the statement of the young man who brought Lana in. He thinks it was some sort of intentional attack, some boy from her school. His parents have been contacted, but he hasn't been home since this afternoon. He may be looking to skip town. We're notifying the bus and train stations right now to be on the look out."  
  
"Thank you officers."  
  
"No problem Mr. Luthor."  
  
Lex rolled up his window and sped off.  
  
Clark had spent the last half hour filling out forms for the hospital and giving the police what little information he knew. They had been patient, but obviously, rushed. Finally, Lex arrived. He walked straight up to Clark and started talking.  
  
"Any word on Lana?"  
  
Clark shook his head sadly and avoided looking into his eyes.  
  
Lex looked around and checked his watch. "Is my team here yet?"  
  
"What team?" Clark asked quizzically.  
  
"I had a team of specialists flown in from Metropolis General to treat Lana. They're the best in the state Clark."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks Lex," he said softly. "You didn't have to do that." He paused. "But, I'm glad you did."  
  
"Nell is being choppered in. Your parents are on their way."  
  
Clark nodded again. They were both silent for a moment, taking it all in. There was nothing else to say.  
  
"I'm going to go get an update," Lex announced after a moment.  
  
He returned after a few minutes. "Nothing new."  
  
"Okay," Clark responded.  
  
A nurse came up behind Lex and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, your team is here."  
  
Lex nodded.  
  
"Should I have them prepped for surgery?"  
  
"Yes. And I want updates every half hour," he instructed.  
  
"I think I can arrange that Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Thank you." She turned and walked away and a few minutes later, four men in white coats rushed hurriedly passed them into the OR.  
  
"Where's Nell?" Clark asked inquisitively.  
  
"I don't know. She should be here any minute now."  
  
As if on cue Nell came through the sliding doors.  
  
"Where is she? Where's Lana? What happened?" Her voice was panicky, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"She's in the OR right now. I've had a team of neurologists flown in from Metropolis; they just got here. We haven't heard anything in a while though."  
  
"I don't understand. Why neurologists?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All they're saying is that there's been severe head trauma. I called in the best people I could get."  
  
"Thank you Lex," she said wearily. "I appreciate that."  
  
One of the Metropolis doctors walked out and joined the three of them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He sighed. "Right now we're looking at a severe skull fracture, caused by blunt trauma to the head—."  
  
"It was a vase," Clark said, interrupting.  
  
The doctor nodded. "That's plausible. It's consistent with the wound pattern."  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Nell asked.  
  
"Well, she lost a lot of blood before she got here, although a transfusion shouldn't be necessary. That's the good news. The bad news is that with these sorts of injuries, there's no way of telling the extent of the damage until she wakes up. There could be possible brain damage. Also, her auto immune system has been weakened by the blood loss, which will lessen her chances of a fast recovery. Right now though, she's no longer in shock, and her blood pressure and pulse are back to normal. That's good. She's stable for the moment. She'll be in Room Nineteen, Third Floor within the hour if you want to see her."  
  
Nell nodded thankfully. "Thank you Doctor…"  
  
"Kaysen. Doctor Kaysen." He shook her hand.  
  
Nell sat down, exhausted. 


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Clark's parents arrived and spoke to Lex and Nell in hushed voices as Clark looked on. It didn't matter. He couldn't hear them anyway. His mind was foggy and he felt like the volume in his head had been turned down, so the only thing he could hear were his own thoughts. But there was only one thought, and it came through crystal clear. Lana. Martha came over to him and hugged him tightly. She whispered comforting words in his ear, and he stood stiffly as his father came over and gave him the same treatment. He tried to focus in and listen to what they were saying.  
  
His mother's teary eyes, his father's dark expression. Not a good sign.  
  
"Lex got special permission from the hospital to let you stay here overnight with Nell, even though you're not immediate family. We'll be back in the morning."  
  
He nodded to his mother.  
  
"If you need anything, call us," Jonathan said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nell came up behind Clark and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They'll let us in to see her now," she said softly.  
  
Clark glanced at his parents and Lex, and then turned to follow Nell into the elevator. The ride up to the third floor was quiet and a heavy silence loomed in the air. They arrived at her room. Nell stood at the window and looked in at her niece, tears welling up in her eyes, an unexpected show of emotion. Clark awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded, signaling that it was all right for him to enter. He opened the door. The room was your typical, standard hospital room. There was an empty cot next to the bed, and a TV high up in the far left corner. Clark walked slowly over to Lana's bed. She lay perfectly still. Deathly still. He resisted the urge to yell and punch a hole through the wall when he saw the dark purple bruises that lined her neck. They were of Joel's handprints. Clark felt slightly nauseous looking at what Joel had done to her. She was pale, her face devoid of make-up. They were scratches on her cheeks and chin, but most of the damage was hidden, covered underneath thick bandages on her head. Nell came up behind him and stood silently. They both watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, the unnatural steadiness, her life now sustained by machines. After a while, it was made obvious to them that she wasn't just going to magically sit up and greet them. Clark looked deflated and Nell's face had returned to a blank stare.  
  
"You can have the bed," Clark offered kindly, and gestured to the cot next to Lana.  
  
She nodded and gave him a weak smile, mouthing her thanks, too tired to make an effort anymore. She gave Lana's hand a squeeze and sat down wearily on her own bed. She pulled the curtain to separate the room in two, leaving Clark alone with Lana. He sat down next to her and stared for a moment. He held her small hand in his own. It was cold and when he dropped it, it fell back to the bed with a soft thud. Clark winced, but leaned over and kissed her very lightly on the forehead. Then he sighed and sat down in the chair adjacent to her bed, knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting much sleep. Clark felt someone nudging him awake. He opened his eyes groggily and let them adjust to the light. Chloe was standing in front of him, an impatient look on her face.  
  
"Hi," he mumbled, and glanced over at Lana, who was still unconscious. It was morning already and a thin strand of sunlight peaked out from closed curtains and made a line through the room. Clark got up and walked into the hallway, Chloe trailing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you," he added quickly.  
  
She smiled briefly, and then remembered why she was there. "I called early this morning to talk to you. Your mom told me where you were, so I came right over. Well, actually, I took a quick detour first." She handed him a small bundle of pink and violet carnations. "The hospital gift shops sells them, so I figured, you know, spring colors." She laughed nervously. "I, uh, didn't have time to get a vase."  
  
"No, they're great Chloe, thanks. I'm sure she'll love them."  
  
She nodded. "Oh uh, and your parents said to tell you that they'll be in as soon as the chores are done. And I saw Lex in the hallway. He gave everyone at The Talon the day off, although the outside of it is practically Lana central. You should see it Clark; it's a shrine. It's like she already--."  
  
Clark grimaced and took a deep breath. "She's not going to die Chloe," he said calmly.  
  
Her eyes widened. "No," she whispered. "Of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying, I just."  
  
"It's okay Chloe," he said, and forced a smile on his face. But it was evident that what she had said bothered. "Uh, anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, staring at the floor. "Um, Pete's coming later on. I called him, to let him know what was happening. This is big news. It's all over the papers."  
  
"Do they have him yet?"  
  
"Joel? No, not yet. But they will Clark, I know they will."  
  
He nodded, but didn't look very reassured.  
  
Chloe fumbled with her purse and eventually pulled out her cell phone. "Here, I want you to use this. That way, I'll be able to call you if I hear anything else."  
  
"Who would have thought? Chloe Sullivan playing secretary, filling me in on everything I missed. Remind me not to fall asleep again." He took the phone from her hand and slipped it in his jeans pocket. "Thanks."  
  
She nodded and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? It's not your fault."  
  
"For unleashing Jackass Joel on the unsuspecting public. It feels like every time I so much as talk to a guy they end up stalking your girlfriend. I guess I don't have the best taste in men."  
  
"Hey!" he said in mock hurt. "You like me!"  
  
"Yeah," she said rolling her eyes, "And you love Lana. Not exactly an ideal situation." She shrugged it off. "Anyway, I'm going down to the police station to see if I can use my excellent journalistic skills to get them to give me the dirt on the investigation. And if that doesn't work, I'll just have to resort to flirting. At least I know none of those guys are psychos."  
  
He grinned. "Well.you know where to reach me."  
  
She smiled and confidently walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She was a girl on a mission. Clark stumbled back into Lana's room and sat wearily on the bed next to hers. It was unmade where Nell had slept in it the night before. He pulled the curtain back to reveal Lana's petite frame. He stood over her and stroked her hair.  
  
"Hey Lana," he whispered awkwardly.  
  
Clark was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Come in," he called and stood up.  
  
It was Whitney, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He looked unsettled, like he was picking up a girl for their first date and had to have "the talk" with her father first. He stood in the doorway a moment before coming inside.  
  
"Whitney.what are you doing here?"  
  
"Chloe told me. I ran into her a few minutes ago outside The Talon. There are cop cars all over town. It's on the news. It was kind of unavoidable. I just came to uh.give my respects."  
  
"It's not like she's dead," he said bitterly. "Do you know something I don't?"  
  
Whitney shrugged and stared at him sadly. "On the news.they said, the doctors said.she was in critical condition, that she might not make it."  
  
Clark slumped into the chair by the bed and put his head in his hands. "Oh god." he muttered to himself, as if he'd forgotten that Whitney was still in the room.  
  
"Sorry man, I thought you knew," he said. The look on Clark's face made him regret ever coming to the hospital in the first place.  
  
"I should go." He set the flowers next to Chloe's on the table, glanced quickly at Lana, and strode out of the room, grateful to be out of there and away from Clark.  
  
Lex almost ran into him in the hallway. He was carrying a huge bouquet of white, dainty flowers. Flowers Whitney assumed Lana would like, had she been awake to see them.  
  
"Uh.Lex?"  
  
"The quarterback, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Whitney Fordman. Listen man, I think you should go check on Clark. He's not looking too good."  
  
Lex nodded and made it to Lana's room in record time. Clark was seated next to Lana on her bed, staring up at the TV screen with dull eyes.  
  
"So, it's true then?" he asked, acknowledging Lex's presence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Lana. That she could die."  
  
Lex inhaled sharply. "Yeah," he said finally. "It's true."  
  
"No one told me." He sounded strange, almost robotic.  
  
"Nell was going to. She checked in with the doctors and notified the police. She's on her way back now."  
  
"It's all over the news," Clark stated.  
  
"There aren't a lot of attempted homicides in a town like Smallville. Besides, everyone knows her. It's important news. The cops think that if they can get enough information out there, someone might recognize Joel and report him to the authorities."  
  
"Oh.good. That's good. What are the doctors saying?"  
  
Clark saw a flash of something on Lex's face before he answered. Apprehension maybe.  
  
"They're hopeful.but not very optimistic. The longer she's unconscious, the.well, you've heard all this before."  
  
Clark nodded. "She has to get better Lex. She has to," he said desperately. His chest ached at the thought of losing her. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes but he swallowed his pain and put on a brave face.  
  
"More flowers?" he commented.  
  
Lex smirked. "Belladonna. They're highly poisonous."  
  
"And you're giving them to my girlfriend, why?"  
  
"I'll just set them with the others." No sooner did he put them on the table, than his cell phone rang. Lex reached for it in his jacket pocket and opened it.  
  
"Yes?" he snapped, authoritatively. He glanced at the TV. "Turn it to channel five Clark," he instructed, before ending the call.  
  
As he did so, Chloe's cell phone rang on the table. He leaned over Lana and reached for it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me." Clark recognized Chloe's voice.  
  
"I hope you're watching the news." As she spoke, a reporter's interview was interrupted for a breaking news story. A picture of Lana filled the screen.  
  
"Chloe, what is it?" Clark asked impatiently.  
  
"They've found Joel." 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Clark nodded and glanced back at Lana.  
  
"Clark, did you hear me?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry.that's great news. Where did they find him?"  
  
Chloe's distraction became evident when she didn't answer.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Oh yeah.they just brought him in," she whispered. "The police caught him on a bus crossing the state line. One of the other passengers recognized him from the news and called the cops on her cell phone."  
  
Lex gestured to Clark to get off the phone.  
  
"Uh, Chloe, I've got to go. Thanks for the info though. Are you coming back to the hospital?"  
  
"Actually, I've got homework to do and police officers to follow around. I'll probably be by tomorrow. See you later." Clark heard her hang up and turned his attention back to Lex.  
  
"Pete's standing outside," Lex commented lamely.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Clark got up wearily and opened the door to let Pete in. He stood in the doorway, as Whitney had. He seemed tense and nervous.  
  
"Hey Clark," Pete said, serious for once. He acknowledged Lex's presence with a head tilt in his direction.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Joel's in custody."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it on the radio on my way in." He surveyed the room and noticed the growing pile of flowers on the bed stand. He smiled half- heartedly and handed Clark more of the same. "Add it to the pile?"  
  
"That'd be great, thanks."  
  
"So," Pete said, trying to fill the void in the conversation, "where's Nell? Shouldn't she be here collecting flowers or something?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "I haven't seen her since last night. She should be back from the police station by now."  
  
"She's talking with the doctors, I assume," Lex commented.  
  
They nodded collectively. An uncomfortable silence hung heavy in the air.  
  
'Now what?' thought Clark. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind guys, I'd like some time alone with her."  
  
Pete placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No problem man. I'm going to go home. Call if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Clark said and tried to manage a half-smile. He failed miserably and Lex shot him a look of pity before following Pete out the door.  
  
He was now alone with Lana. She looked small and frail in the bed, but peaceful nonetheless, and the thought made him feel better. Clark sat back down on the chair next to her bed. He rested his head next to hers, so he could hear her soft, but steady breathing and feel it against his face. He relaxed enough then to notice that the room smelled like her. Not flowery, or fruity, but simply and distinctly Lana. He breathed in her scent, and was calmed. Placated, he finally managed to sleep.  
  
He woke up groggy in a dark room. His eyes adjusted, and he realized where he was. Clark was surprised that he was able to sleep so long, and even more surprised that no one had bothered to wake him up and tell him to leave. 'Probably Lex's influence,' he thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Clark spent the morning with Nell, watching over Lana, and organizing the flood of cards and flowers sent from well-wishers. It was a nice distraction. Her room was full of color, and for a moment, Clark allowed himself to imagine that the flowers could suck the sadness from the room, spilling it outside, where it couldn't touch them anymore. It was just a fantasy. Despite the color, and the varying fragrances that intermingled in the air, creating a shock to the senses when one walked in the room, it still felt cold and sterile, like any normal hospital room. But it wasn't just anyone's. It was Lana's.  
  
Around noon, as Clark was getting tired of channel surfing through basic cable, he heard a polite knock on the door. He stretched out his long legs. "Come in," he called. He turned off the T.V. and stood up. At first he thought he didn't know her, but then he felt a glimmer of recognition. The girl was a tall redhead, pretty, and looked to be a little older than Lana. She nodded shyly at him and handed him the flowers she was holding.  
  
"I guess she's got enough of these now."  
  
"No, they're great. Gives me something to do actually. She'll love them."  
  
The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Alicia. I work at The Talon with Lana."  
  
'So that's how I know her,' he thought. "You're the new girl," he stated and shook her hand.  
  
"That's right. And you must be the infamous Clark Kent."  
  
He smiled at her comment and nodded. "What gave me away?"  
  
"Tall, boyishly handsome, charming.you fit the description she gave me so I figured it had to be you." She laughed and gestured to Lana. "She talks about you a lot, I guess. Besides, you have that worried boyfriend look about you." Her expression sobered. "Lex gave me an update in the hallway. No new news. Lex is around The Talon a lot," she said, absentmindedly. "Nice guy. Orders a latte with extra whip cream and then sits and reads a bunch of papers about stocks and investments and stuff for hours. I think he'd be in there all the time even if he didn't own the place."  
  
She looked at Lana, studying her for a moment, before crinkling her nose in disgust. "I just don't understand! I can't believe anyone would do this to her! She's like, the nicest person I know. It isn't fair," she said sadly.  
  
"No, it's not," Clark replied evenly.  
  
"She likes you a lot," Alicia said sniffling. "And she loved the roses you sent. You should see The Talon now, Clark. It's like here, only there's three times as much stuff! I never realized how many people knew her until this happened. It's like she's a movie star or something. I guess when you live in a place your whole life, people get to know you pretty well. Seems like she was friends with everyone."  
  
"Yeah, well, she's nice to everyone. Lana's the type of person that doesn't have many enemies. She's hard not to like. So, how long have you lived in Smallville?" he asked, in a desperate effort to make small talk.  
  
"Six months, maybe? We move a lot. My dad's in the military, and somehow, we ended out here. We'll probably be gone a year from now. We don't stay in one place very long."  
  
"That must be hard, moving so much. I've lived in Smallville my whole life. It's nice, I guess. I'd like to see the world though, travel, like you."  
  
"Please, all I've seen lately are the mid-western states. And before that, California and Utah. That does not count as traveling. Besides, it's all the same. Same crappy food everywhere, same stores, same lame high schools. Believe me, you're not missing out on much." She checked her watch and smiled apologetically. "I have to get going. I'm on break, actually. Just wanted to pop in and say hi. It was nice meeting you. You know, Lana really cares about you. I thought you did a pretty shitty thing, being so mean to her, after what happened at that dance, but she wouldn't say anything mean about you. You're lucky she's so understanding. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore, though. When she wakes up, it'll all be a thing of the past."  
  
"It does matter. I'm not proud of what happened. But I promise, I'll make it up to her when she wakes up." He smiled contemplatively.  
  
Alicia grinned and nodded. "Cool. You seem like a good guy. Hang in there Clark, okay?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Later," she said, as she closed the door.  
  
Clark sighed and slumped down in the chair next to Lana's bed.  
  
Just as Clark was going to pull out his English homework, someone knocked on the door for about the twentieth time that day.  
  
"Come in."  
  
His mother walked in.  
  
"Hey, mom."  
  
"Hi Clark. How are you?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You haven't left the hospital in two days."  
  
"Yes, I did. I left for an hour to take a shower last night."  
  
"I'm not sure that counts. Honey, I think it's time to go home."  
  
He shook his head angrily. "No mom! I can't leave. Not until she wakes up."  
  
"Clark," she said, pleading with him, "we have no idea when she'll wake up. Or.even if she will-"  
  
"She has to. I know she will. And when she does, I want to be here."  
  
"Clark, you can't just stop living your life because Lana's sick."  
  
"She's not sick," he replied bitterly. "It's not like she has the flu, mom! Joel tried to kill her!"  
  
"I know how afraid you are of losing her, but you have to focus on getting things back to normal."  
  
"This isn't normal."  
  
Martha ignored him and continued. "Your father and I have discussed it and we've decided that you're going back to school tomorrow. Lana could be in the hospital for a long time, and we don't want your grades to suffer because of it."  
  
"How could you be worried about school at a time like this?"  
  
"Clark, we're only trying to protect you. If you spend too much time here, it'll drive you crazy. Besides, if you don't go to school, who's going to help Lana catch up on everything she'll miss?"  
  
Clark gave a small smile. "I guess."  
  
"A few more hours, alright? And then we'll go home and have dinner. Okay?"  
  
He nodded dejectedly, too tired to argue any more.  
  
Martha kissed Clark on the top of his head. Then she took one last look at Lana and left.  
  
Her husband met her in the hallway.  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"I'm worried about him Jonathan. What if she doesn't make it? How will he handle it?"  
  
"We can't think like that. We have to stay positive, for Clark's sake."  
  
"I'm just trying to be realistic. Nell told me her doctors aren't optimistic."  
  
He nodded grimly. "I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
"I can't go." Clark flung his backpack on the chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Clark. You're going," Jonathan said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can visit the hospital after school," Martha interjected.  
  
"And we promise, we'll come get you if there's any change," Jonathan said.  
  
Clark nodded. "Anything?"  
  
"Yes. Anything. Now, go." Martha waved him out the door. "You're going to be late."  
  
"Just like old times," Clark mumbled sarcastically as he slammed the screen door behind him.  
  
Martha sighed. "We're doing the right thing, right?"  
  
"Absolutely," Jonathan said, nodding. "He'll be fine." He shook his head. "Now, all I have to do now is convince myself."  
  
He hugged his wife as they sadly watched their son walk to the bus.  
  
Smallville High School.  
  
Clark sat in class and doodled distractedly in his math notebook. After half an hour of fighting to pay attention to algebra, he gave up and resigned himself to drawing. Chloe sat next to him and kept glancing his way, and then motioning across the room to Pete. After a while, Clark became annoyed and confronted her.  
  
"Chloe, what is it?" he hissed.  
  
She looked taken aback and a bit hurt. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!"  
  
"Well, you might as well not be," she pointed out. "You haven't said a word all day."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that," he said sarcastically. "I've had things on my mind."  
  
"We know that Clark," she said sympathetically. "Don't snap at me; Pete and I are just worried about you, that's all."  
  
"Well, don't be. I'm fine."  
  
"You are not. Just let us help you."  
  
"There's nothing you can do Chloe. Look, I appreciate you trying to help, but I think you should just stay out of this."  
  
"Mr. Kent!"  
  
Clark's head shot up. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself to be chastised for talking during the lesson. Instead, his teacher, Mr. Burrell, stood at the front of the room, holding a blue slip of paper.  
  
"Mr. Kent, you have a pass out of class. Take your things, please."  
  
Chloe looked at him questioningly, but he shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
He grabbed his backpack and went to the front of the class to retrieve the note. Pete and Chloe glanced at each other behind his back and began passing notes back and forth as soon as he was out of the room.  
  
In the hallway, Clark examined the pass. It told him to report to the front office immediately. Clark felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He gripped the note tightly. He didn't even have to walk into the office; a receptionist met him outside.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
He nodded. 'She knows my name,' he thought suspiciously. 'The only people whose names the administration knows are the potheads and the pregnant teens. This is not a good sign.'  
  
"Your father is waiting for you outside," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet.  
  
"What is this about?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"I'm sure your father will let you know."  
  
His stomach lurched. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but he suddenly felt dizzy and weak. Clark began fearing the worst.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered and headed for the door.  
  
His father's truck was outside, still running. He avoided his father's eyes as he opened the door and got inside, and finally dared himself to look up. Jonathan looked older and faded.  
  
"Oh god," he said. "Dad, what happened? Is she okay?" he asked, starting to panic.  
  
His dad's voice was calm, but betrayed a sadness that terrified his son.  
  
"She's in a coma Clark." 


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

"A coma? Dad, what're you talking about? She was fine this morning!"  
  
Jonathan Kent sighed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Look, that's all I know. Nell is in with Lana right now, but Lex can fill you in when we get to the hospital."  
  
Clark nodded wearily. "Okay, thanks, dad."  
  
They drove the rest of the way to the hospital in muted silence.  
  
Clark opened the car door as soon as his father slowed down in front of the hospital entrance.  
  
"I'll go park the car," Jonathan yelled as Clark ran inside. He didn't have to think anymore. He'd spent so much time in this place recently; he simply went through the motions. Pressed elevator buttons, raced through hallways, and avoided doctors. Soon, he was on the intensive care unit heading towards Lana's room. Lex sat outside the door, almost as if he was guarding it. He clutched a cell phone and was barking furiously into it when Clark rounded the corner. He barely noticed Clark's arrival but motioned vaguely for his friend to sit down and closed the phone quickly.  
  
"What happened Lex?" Clark said, out of breath.  
  
"She looks okay," he said tentatively, as he peered into the room. Nell sat by her niece's bed, asleep in a chair.  
  
Lex nodded. "Look, I'm not going to pretend to be an expert on this, but since Nell's not in really great shape right now, I think I should be the one to explain what I know so far."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Despite what the doctors have been telling us, she hasn't been doing well."  
  
"We knew that already," Clark said, frustrated.  
  
"Well, what you didn't know was that there wasn't any progress made in the last couple days. The specialist from Metropolis, Dr. Kaysen, suggested that Lana be put in what's known as a medically-induced coma."  
  
"Why would they want to put her in a coma? Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of her getting better?"  
  
"Because, Clark, it's a last ditch effort. She wasn't improving. The doctors are hoping that by putting her in the coma, it'll force her body to relax enough to respond to treatment. Hopefully, it'll help reduce the swelling in her brain. All of that was in laymen's terms, obviously."  
  
"But this could help?" Clark said inquisitively.  
  
"Maybe. At this point, we still don't know. But her chances are better than they were a few hours ago, before Nell decided to authorize it. She wanted to call you, so you could be here, but it all happened so fast, I guess in the commotion, she forgot."  
  
"You could have called me," Clark muttered quietly.  
  
Lex put a hand lightly on Clark's shoulder. "I did," he explained. "I called you dad."  
  
Clark nodded. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I just don't know if I can just go back and sit in that room again, just thinking about what could happen. How do you stand it? Just sitting out here with your cell phone, doing nothing. Doesn't it drive you insane? I mean, you've been here almost as long as I have, and I'm her boyfriend.sort-of."  
  
Lex smiled. "I'm a twenty-one year old millionaire. What else am I supposed to do with my time? Besides, I have a lot of saved up vacation time and the laptop is in the Porsche. Nell's a wreck, and you're not doing so great yourself right now. She's a friend of the family, and you and Lana are friends of mine. So if I have to take a week off of work for an emergency like this, so be it. Besides, I'm the one with the resources to fly any doctor in the country out here in the middle of the night."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Here's a piece of advice Clark. When Lana wakes up, tell her how you feel, and don't ever let her go. You've been given a chance to make things right. Don't mess it up okay?""  
  
Clark sighed and hung his head. "I just feel like.like I haven't had enough time yet. You know? Lana and I.I've known her forever. It's a small town; I was in her class in kindergarten for Christ's sake. But then, this year, I finally got to really know her, really know her, as a friend.and now it's just falling apart. Everything is just.falling apart. I don't know what to do anymore. If she doesn't wake up.God, I can't think about this right now. Before Lana, everything just seems, dark."  
  
"I can't offer you advice for something like that Clark," Lex said quietly. "I wish there was something.anything, that I could say, but."  
  
"Do you think she'll really wake up Lex?"  
  
"Well, I have the best doctors in the state working on her. If anyone can help her, they can."  
  
Clark forced a smile. "I'm uh, going to go in now." He stood up quickly and walked into Lana's room.  
  
Nell opened her eyes and smiled wearily at Clark. "Oh good," she said quietly. "Lex called you."  
  
"Yeah. How are you?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Fine." She paused. "Thanks for coming Clark. I know how much it would mean to her, you being here." Nell reached out and patted Lana's hand gently. Then she got up and stretched stiffly.  
  
"I wanted to apologize. For what happened before, at your house. I had no right to say the things I said. I was upset, but that's no excuse. You just have to try and understand that Lana is the only daughter I've ever had. I know I'm overprotective of her sometimes, but when.when Laura died, I felt like it was up to me to raise her child as best as I could. I know I'm not the ideal parent but--."  
  
"Nell," he interrupted. "Lana loves you. That's all that matters. You've done everything you in your power to make her happy."  
  
Nell nodded uncertainly. "Thank you Clark.for being so good to her."  
  
Clark stared at Lana guiltily. "I wish I could have done more," he said softly.  
  
"You did everything you could have done." Nell sighed. "It doesn't really matter anymore anyway. I didn't see it before.I saw you as a threat to her happiness. I just want the best for her, but sometimes I get carried away. But these last few days have been just horrible, and your dedication to my niece is just.You really care about her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Nell smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Um.Clark. Sorry to interrupt."  
  
Clark turned around and saw Chloe standing in the doorway.  
  
Nell waved her in. "I think I'm going to go get something to eat. You'll stay with her?" she asked Clark.  
  
"I'm going to stay over tonight, if you don't mind."  
  
"No, of course not. I think I might go home for a few hours. Try and get some sleep."  
  
"Good idea," Clark commented and handed Nell her purse. She gave him a quick smile and left.  
  
"How are you?" Chloe asked when Nell had gone.  
  
"Just great," Clark replied sarcastically.  
  
Chloe bit her lip nervously and made no effort to come closer.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "I know you're trying to help. I'm worried, that's all." He motioned her inside.  
  
"I'm worried too," Chloe said sympathetically. "If Lana were here, she'd no doubt be telling us how everything was going to turn out fine. She's so positive, it's sick sometimes."  
  
Clark grinned. "Yeah, that's Lana." His expression sobered. "Sometimes I think she's gotten so good at acting happy, that when she's not, she just.pretends."  
  
"She should know she doesn't have to," Chloe said. "We're her friends, we don't need her to be perfect all the time," she reasoned. She stared hard at the girl lying peacefully undisturbed on the bed. Lana was supposed to be her competition. Now, winning Clark seemed so silly.  
  
"She's really pretty," Chloe commented softly. "Even without all that make- up on."  
  
"Yeah," Clark agreed. "She's beautiful."  
  
She laughed unexpectedly. Clark looked at her, startled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got this mental picture of Nell sneaking in here in the middle of the night, applying mascara and lip-gloss to Lana, like she's her little doll. Don't you get that, when you see them together? Like Lana's the puppet, and Nell's the puppeteer."  
  
"Chloe." he warned.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is just so weird."  
  
"What?" he said, sounding exasperated.  
  
"This. Everything that's happening. I just want it to be over. I just want something to happen. Anything. Just so that this waiting game ends."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
"C'mon Lana," Chloe coaxed. "Any time now."  
  
Clark grinned. "I've tried that already."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Right. Okay. I guess I'll go then. See you later?"  
  
"You just got here," Clark pointed out.  
  
'I know. I just wanted to check up on you. See if there was any progress. I don't really like hospitals. They make me kind of nervous."  
  
Clark nodded. "Later." He sighed and scooted his chair closer to Lana's bed.  
  
Chloe lingered in the doorway and watched as Clark took Lana's small hand and brought it to his lips. Chloe smiled faintly, and left them alone.  
  
"Come on Lana. Please wake up. I can't do this anymore. I want you back. Please just.open your eyes. Lana."  
  
The stark walls, the white lights; closed around him, suffocating him. He shut his eyes to seal out the brightness of the room. Eventually, his breathing slowed, and he fell into a light, fitful sleep.  
  
Clark dozed restlessly, semi-conscious. He was so tired, but he couldn't force his mind to stop racing long enough to let himself really relax. His head rested inches away from Lana's limp hand, and if he held his breath and lay very still, he could feel the vibrations as she breathed reverberate across the bed. It comforted him, to be close to her like this.  
  
Lana heard a soft buzzing in her ears, far away but getting louder. Her eyelids felt heavy, and burned with an intensity that made her whole head ache. She wanted desperately to open her eyes and free herself from the aching pain of nothingness. She recognized the sterile smell of a hospital. 'What happened to me?' she thought. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but she felt to weak and the words just wouldn't come. She felt as if her blood was jumping out of her skin. She wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. So she moved her fingers instead. She ran her hand along cool sheets until she they met warm skin.  
  
Suddenly, the stillness was broken. Her hand brushed Lana'sLLana's hand brushed through Clark's hair lightly. He lifted his head slowly, not daring to believe that she was the one who had woken him up. He held his breath and opened his eyes.  
  
"Lana?" he breathed. 


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Safe With You: Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Author: Meredith Welling  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Dedication: This last chapter (although there will be an epilogue) is dedicated to all those who have offered me their unrelenting support over the last year in encouraging me to finish this story. It's been a long road but I really appreciate all of the feedback, comments, and suggestions I've received. A special shout-out goes to my friends at fanfiction.net, Sweet, K-Site, Perfect and Wishing, the Smallville Fan Fiction group and the countless people who's e-mails I've received and been encouraged by. Also, Miss Windy for her editing help on some of the hardest chapters, and Alicia for the hours and hours she spent discussing every aspect of this story with me, and helping me make it better. Thanks so much, all of you. You're the best! And now, I present...Chapter Twenty-Five.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
"Clark?" she rasped.  
  
He jolted up; now thoroughly awake. He grasped her hands in his and was elated to feel the light pressure of her fingers wrapping around his hand.  
  
"It's me," he said softly.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, her eyelids fluttering with the effort. He sat next to her and ran his hand across her cheek. Her lips parted slightly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Clark?" she murmured again, hoarsely, as if the effort pained her. He could hear fear in her voice.  
  
"I'm here Lana. It's all right," he said soothingly. "Everything's going to be fine," he assured her. But as he said the words, he could feel his chest tightening, his throat constricting.  
  
"It's so good to hear your voice," he said, his own voice brimming with emotion. Tears welled up in his eyes, and with a shock, he realized that not once during this whole ordeal had he let himself cry. And now it was over, and he was so happy but.  
  
'I was so close to losing you,' he thought as he stared at Lana, pale and weak, but still beautiful. Before he had a chance to stop it, tears were spilling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. He didn't brush them away; he didn't care anymore. Lana was awake; she was going to be okay. It was a mantra he kept playing through his head, thinking if he heard it often enough, he would start to believe it.  
  
His tears startled Lana. She pulled Clark to her, until his face was a few inches from her own.  
  
She wiped away his tears with the back of her hand. "Don't cry," she said softly.  
  
He smiled and swallowed hard, his breathing ragged. "Lana." he said, the word coming out strained and forced.  
  
"Shh." Lana put a finger to his lips and slipped her hand around the back of his neck and brought his head down to her chest. Clark closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of her beating heart. The slow but steady rise and fall of her chest calmed him.  
  
"I'm going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine," she whispered, repeating his words as she ran her hands through his hair.  
  
He raised his head slowly, not anxious to lose the connection with her warm skin. He looked into her eyes and said nothing. She stared back, her eyes wide and glassy, hazy in her drug-induced state. She broke his gaze long enough to notice the IV running in her arm.  
  
"Pull it out," she said, rather forcefully.  
  
Clark looked furrowed his brow, surprised. "I don't think--."  
  
"Pull it out," she repeated again, this time a bit louder, and Clark could tell she was beginning to panic.  
  
"Okay. Here, look, it's out." Lana flinched as he quickly yanked the IV out of her arm. She pressed down hard on the sore spot on her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments and forced a small smile. "The sight of it.it kind of freaked me out," she said apologetically.  
  
Clark waved his hand through the air, gesturing that it was nothing.  
  
Lana struggled to sit up and Clark grasped her arm to help her. Her body relaxed; she could feel her back sinking into the soft cushion of the pillow as it contoured to her form. Clark lay down next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and protecting her like a shield. Her head throbbed, a dull, consistent pain. She winced and shut her eyes against the light. Her breath was warm against his cheek. Lana sighed contentedly and let her head fall onto Clark's shoulder. Five minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
***One day later.***  
  
Lana felt his presence in the room. It woke her up, when his closing the door hadn't. She kept her eyes closed, partly out of fatigue, but also because she wanted to know what Clark would do.  
  
The chair scraped across the floor in the otherwise silent room. He pulled up closer to her bed and sat down. Ten minutes passed and all he did was watch silently as she slept. He studied her perfect, flawless features. Even in the hospital, she looked amazingly beautiful. Things had been so crazy lately, all Clark wanted was a few uneventful weeks with Lana without having to worry about psycho ex-boyfriends, disastrous school dances, and homicidal killers. Soon life would be back to normal, and Clark welcomed the change in pace.  
  
Clark fidgeted in his seat, anxious for Lana to wake up so they could talk. The past day had been a whirlwind of excitement. Nell and the doctors were summoned in the middle of the night and Lana's progress had stunned them all. A reporter from the "Smallville Ledger" came by to take Lana's picture for an article in the paper. Clark's parents had come for a visit, and Chloe and Pete spent the evening catching Lana up on the weeks' events. With all the commotion, Clark hadn't been alone with her since she first woke up. Now, Nell was at home getting a change of clothes for her niece, and everyone else had left. Lex was called out of a conference in Metropolis the night before, and was on his way to the hospital by helicopter.  
  
Clark got out of the chair and stood over her. She could sense him next to her. He smelled clean and fresh like newly laundered clothes. It was a scent distinctly Clark. He leaned down, his hand pushing into the bed. She felt his lips press against hers, warm and soft. She kissed him back and he pulled away in surprise. She opened her eyes. Clark's face was a few inches from her own, his blue- green eyes staring at her intently.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi," she whispered back. "That was a nice wake-up call."  
  
"You weren't actually asleep!"  
  
Lana feigned indignation and hit him lightly in the arm. "How did you know?"  
  
"You have many talents Lana, but lying isn't one of them."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So.how are you doing?"  
  
"A million times better since you woke up." He sat down on the bed and stroked her hand. He looked away as he spoke. "I feel like this huge weight has been lifted. This has been the worst week of my life. But let's just forget about this for now. It's over; let it stay in the past, where it belongs."  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.for everything." She blinked back tears.  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about." He smiled and caressed her hand.  
  
Lana nodded sadly, her eyes shining. "Everything's different now."  
  
He nodded slowly. "Maybe that's not a bad thing." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Hey," he said changing the subject. "Look at this." He pulled a copy of the "Smallville Ledger" out of his jacket and held it up. "You made the front page."  
  
"Lucky me," she replied lightly. The article read 'Smallville Teen Wakes From Coma.'  
  
"It's weird you know? To think it's me. I haven't made the front page since the meteor showers."  
  
Clark looked away. "I know." He said, swallowing his guilt. "A lot of people were pulling for you. Nice to know they care, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." 'Am I suppose to be overjoyed that everyone was worried I was going to die? This is so weird,' Lana thought.  
  
"Hey.what's wrong? You okay?"  
  
Lana shrugged it off and gave him a winning smile. "I'm fine. Just anxious to get back home I guess."  
  
"Well, you're in luck. They're kicking you out of this hotel in a few hours."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes. "Darn," she muttered sarcastically.  
  
Lex knocked politely on the door.  
  
"Come in," Lana called in.  
  
He opened the door and entered carrying a bouquet of exotic looking flowers.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lex asked, after he'd handed the flowers to Lana.  
  
"Better, thanks." She inhaled the scent of the flowers. "These are beautiful Lex. Thank you."  
  
"Glad you like them. Shipped them here from my favorite flower shop in New York."  
  
"Wow," she smiled, impressed.  
  
"We've missed you at The Talon. Although Alicia's done an admirable job handling the flood of well-wishers. She's practically created a shrine in your honor."  
  
Lana laughed. "God, I feel like it's my birthday or something."  
  
Lex's expression turned serious. "I'm glad you're okay Lana."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you. Clark told me what you did, bringing in those specialists from Metropolis. You didn't have to do that Lex."  
  
Clark smiled sheepishly at his friend.  
  
"It was the least I could do. Really." He rested his hand on her shoulder briefly as he stood up to leave.  
  
"Feel better. Come by The Talon when you feel up to it."  
  
"I will," she said softly. Lex nodded and quietly left the room.  
  
When it was just the two of them alone again, Lana inquired about Joel.  
  
"He's in jail awaiting his preliminary hearing, last I heard," Clark said bluntly. "Hopefully he'll be there for a long time."  
  
"I don't remember a lot about what happened. It's a strange feeling. Not being able to remember something like that. Joel forced his way in, and then.there was a fight.and there was lots of glass everywhere, but that's it. It's like pieces of my memory of that night just aren't there."  
  
"Lana, I was there. I was the one who found you. Believe me when I say you're lucky you don't remember."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No," he said decidedly. "You don't need to hear it."  
  
"I want to know. I want to know what happened to me. Do you know what it's like to wake up and have that time missing?"  
  
"No. I don't. But I know what it's like to see the person you care about most minutes away from bleeding to death. To tell you the truth, I don't remember a whole lot either. It was Whitney who tipped me off. I went to The Talon but Joel had already been there. You were on the floor, behind the counter. One of the doctors told me that if you hadn't gotten to the hospital as soon as you did, you wouldn't have made it. God Lana, you should've seen your clothes. They were soaked in blood. It was horrible. I've never been so scared in my life."  
  
"What happened to your whole, let's not dwell on the past speech?" she said soberly.  
  
"I guess this is something we'll both have on our minds for a long time." He sighed. "At least we're in it together," he said acerbically.  
  
"Well, there's one way of looking at it." Her eyes brightened. "So, what's going to happen now?"  
  
"Anything we want. You're going to go home and back to school, and the Talon. And.we can just relax, like normal teenagers, with too much homework and not enough free time. It'll be fun."  
  
"You know better than that. There's nothing normal about this town. Smallville is an enigma." She sighed sadly. "Besides, as much as I'd love to put this all behind me, I don't know if I can."  
  
"No one's asking you to. Don't let yourself be intimidated by other people's expectations. They can't tell you how you should feel about this. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks."  
  
"You've been through hell. Just take your time and deal with this. If you ever need anything--."  
  
"I know. Hey." Her voice trailed off. She ran her hand lightly over Clark's arm. He shivered.  
  
"What?" he said huskily.  
  
"What's going to happen with us?"  
  
"Honestly.I don't know. But I want to find out."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We can start over. Pretend we never dated."  
  
"Or at least pretend the last two weeks didn't happen."  
  
"Sound good to me." He smiled. "Lana.will you go out with me?"  
  
She laughed, her eyes glimmering. "Hmm, let me think about it." She bit her lip and looked pensively out the window. After a second, she grinned. "Of course! Come here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully over her. He fell clumsily onto the small bed. She grasped the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers. Their lips touched lightly. Clark deepened the kiss; he was so close to her that he could feel her heart beat against his chest.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled away gasping for breath. She opened her eyes leisurely and smiled at him.  
  
"What, do you have super lungs or something?"  
  
Clark grinned sheepishly, quietly chastising himself for not being more careful. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"  
  
Lana smirked. "Never better."  
  
"Ahem," Nell interrupted. She stood in the doorway holding a bag of clothes. She raised one brow.  
  
"Clark, would you mind getting off my niece?"  
  
Clark laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah.sorry." He shot Lana a conspiratorial glance. She had her hand over her mouth and was trying to cover up the fact that she was laughing at him.  
  
"I'll be outside, okay?" he said, heading for the door.  
  
Lana nodded, still laughing and Nell shut the door behind him, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.  
  
***A Few Days Later.***  
  
Clark let the screen door bang behind him. He handed Lana a glass of lemonade. She was sitting cross-legged on the porch swing. His parents had gone out, and it was just the two of them, supposedly studying.  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she said sarcastically.  
  
Clark nuzzled Lana's neck as she flipped unenthusiastically through the pages of her history book.  
  
Lana had gotten back from the hospital only a few hours ago, but she was already trying to catch up on the work she'd missed.  
  
"Clark," she whimpered, "you're not helping."  
  
"Sorry," he said laughing. "Girls are supposed to know that in guy language study session really means--."  
  
"I know what it means! And as much as I'd like to fulfill your make-out partner fantasies, I actually thought we were going to study. I have to catch up on two weeks of homework!"  
  
He pulled the pencil he was holding out of her hand. "Can't we just enjoy the fact that you're back from the hospital?" he pleaded.  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Lana, you've been home for like, two hours! Why don't you just relax for a little while?"  
  
"C'mon Clark, I was in a coma, not running a marathon. It's not like it was strenuous exercise."  
  
"You were healing from brain damage. It's kind of a big deal. You know what Dr. Kaysen said. Don't over do it. You have to take it easy for a while."  
  
"I know," she conceded. "God, you sound like Nell. But I really don't think he would object to my reading about the Cold War. Are you going to help me or not?"  
  
He grinned. "Fine. Have it your way."  
  
Lana sighed. "This is all sort of starting to blend together."  
  
Clark agreed and changed the subject. "So, do you know when you're coming back to school?"  
  
"Monday, I think. The stitches come out Friday, so as long as everything looks okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Well, I guess we should start working then."  
  
"Oh, dammit! I left my history binder at home. Let me run over and get it."  
  
Clark was already standing up. "Don't worry about it. I'll go grab it."  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I think I can manage walking home."  
  
"I know. But I'm overprotective and paranoid and with good reason because trouble just seems to follow you everywhere. So why don't you just let me handle it?"  
  
"Because," she said frowning, "It makes me feel like an invalid or something."  
  
"Lana, I'm just trying to be nice."  
  
"Fine. I'll be here," she said, exasperated.  
  
"Thanks." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
When he came back ten minutes later (he hadn't used his super speed) Lana was no longer sitting on the porch.  
  
"Lana?" he called, opening the screen door and looking into the kitchen. 'Hmm, that's weird. Maybe she went to the loft,' he thought.  
  
He dropped her book on the swing and headed out into the barn. Lana was leaning against the window frame hugging her self, staring out into the sky, deep in thought. He walked up the steps quietly, careful not to interrupt her contemplation. The floorboards of the loft creaked and she turned when she heard him coming. Her face broke into a happy smile.  
  
"Hey, I hope you don't mind. I got bored of history."  
  
He shook his head. "Are you cold?"  
  
"A little," she admitted and he pulled off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks. It's really beautiful out here," she commented. "The sun's about to set."  
  
"Good. Let's take a break from homework and hang out."  
  
"No arguments here."  
  
Clark sat down on the ledge of the window, opposite Lana. "I'm glad your home, " he said, gazing out at the glowing sun.  
  
"Me too. It's good to be back. Not that I really remember even being gone, but still." It was a morbid joke, but those were becoming more frequent. It was the only way to live after something like this.  
  
"Clark, I'm sorry. I feel like this should be easier. I want it to.but I just." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Come here." He went over to her and enveloped her into his arms. "Lana, the only thing I want you to be is yourself again. And you will be. These things take time. Don't rush it." He was so tall, he could rest his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you. For being so good to me." Her voice was muffled; her head was buried in his chest. He smiled and moved away slightly.  
  
"Lana?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"You're the most important person in my life. I want you to know that."  
  
She smiled, almost shyly, and nodded. The sun illuminated her face a golden hue as it changed colors.  
  
"Lana," he continued. I.I love you. I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you."  
  
Lana's eyes grew wide and her hands trembled slightly in his. "Clark," she said softly, "I love you too. More than anything."  
  
"Really?" He looked almost surprised.  
  
She grinned. "Yeah. Really."  
  
'Wow,' he thought.  
  
Lana laughed at his expression. "Yeah." She broke her gaze and looked out into the sunset. "We missed it," she commented lightly.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't mind this time."  
  
She shook her head and took his hand. "Me neither."  
  
They were silent a few moments, standing side by side, watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon. Lana's face glowed, her eyes bright, full of hope. She was happier than Clark had ever seen her. He stared at the gorgeous creature standing beside him. She was more beautiful now than she'd ever been before. Magnificent. Perfect. She was Lana Lang, and she loved him.  
  
"Clark?" she said, interrupting his brief reverie.  
  
"Mmm hmm?" he mumbled, still lost in thought.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
He broke out into a wide grin and complied. He pulled her in closer and placed his hand at the small of her back. Lana closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and she sighed happily. 


	26. Epilogue

Safe With You: Epilogue  
  
Author: Meredith Welling  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Lana laid her head against Clark's chest. He held her in his arms and it felt so natural-so right. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. 'I should tell her the truth now.' It was simple, an easy decision. He feels safe with her; he is no longer afraid.  
  
"Lana, I have to tell you something." This same conversation has played out in his head a thousand times. But somehow, it is strange to hear the words out loud.  
  
She smiles. "That sounds mysterious. But I have to tell you, what you said before has already made my night. So I'm not sure what you could possibly say now that--"  
  
"Lana, how would you feel if I was different?" He says it quickly, to get it over with.  
  
She stares at him, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not like you."  
  
She touches his cheek warmly.  
  
"I know that. It doesn't matter to me that you're different. It's not important. You're still you: Clark Kent. It's what makes you so special. No matter what, nothing can change the way I feel about you."  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't."  
  
Clark nods, encouraged by her words.  
  
"I have a secret, Lana. One that that you can never repeat as long as you live."  
  
"I understand." But he knows she doesn't. She will not understand the magnitude of the decision he has just made, until he tells her.  
  
She looks puzzled. "Clark, is everything alright?"  
  
"No. But it will be."  
  
She is worried now, and bits her lip nervously. He takes her hand and leads her gently to the couch.  
  
"You might want to sit down, Lana. There's something you need to know about me."  
  
The End 


End file.
